Demons can summon demons?
by mummy okumura
Summary: Rin is spacing out during his first class of learning how to summon. he had previously been warned by his brother that he was NOT to attempt to summon anything, but who would have guessed that he would summon one HELL of a butler. It was no mere coincidence that Rin summoned Sebby but, after Rin regains the ability to speak, will Rin try to summon again? SebastianxMephisto
1. Chapter 1 - His summon

Unexpected summoning

OK so this is my first ever fan fiction, this is based on a dream I had that I actually wrote down the next day, It was originally going to be a one-shot but either I drone to much or there is to much in it, ill upload chap 2 within the week =D

Constructive criticism please as I have a few other blue exorcist fanfics im in the process of writing. Sorry if the characters drift a little from their original personalities.

''ok everyone, welcome to my class, keep a hold of those pieces of paper I handed to you as you came in. before you is a summoning circle, when drawing one you must ensure that there are no gaps...''

It took Rin about 10 seconds to loose focus and start spacing out while professor Neuhause was talking, although he was interested in trying to summon a demon, his brother had already warned him not to try 'who knows what will happen if a demon tries to summon a demon' he had said before leaving their dorms cafeteria. He pouted and let his mind wonder to what he would be cooking with Ukoboch that evening and what they would do for lunch the next day. His thought trail was interrupted by sharp sting of Izumo poking him in the shoulder with a needle.

''idiot! Are you EVER going to learn some discipline an pay attention?!'' Izumo erupted, a vein bulging from her forehead and hands clenched with frustration at her sides, after getting out a sharp yelp an rubbing his shoulder, he turned to her in anger,

''your an evil cow you know that! who the hell STABS someone to get their attention?!''

''just shut up an watch this''

and with that Izumo pricked her finder and swiped it on the little piece of paper, she closed her eyes and started speaking nonsense. A flash appeared from the paper and two fox like demons sprang out and settled at Izumo's ankles.

To Rin's annoyance, The circle gasped with appreciation and clapped with approval. Izumo gave a smug little bow and gave Rin a gloating look with challenge flashing across her eyes. Before he could do or say anything the prof stepped forward with an approving look on his face.

''well done miss Komiki, two fox spirits, I'm impressed.''

''well I am from a bloodline of shrine maidens after all'' giving Rin an evil look, '' its a shame not everyone can have a USEFUL talent''

Rin clenched his fists in anger, 'this bitch' he thought. To his surprise, Shiemi standing next to him gave a quick sniff, although she looked away from him, he caught a glimps of the sad look on her face. His hatred intensifying, he shouted ''THATS IT, i'm going to summon a demon that would kick your demons asses!'' forgetting what his brother had said to him earlier, he pricked his finger and swiped it across the paper in his hand with the summoning circle in it. Taking him by surprise, a dark aura came down on him and words where spoken in his head. he listened to them without doing anything and then shook his head, regaining his senses and looking around at the familiar class room. Moments later the entire class erupted into laughter. After a moment of staring at everyone stupidly ''what the hell is everyone laughing at?''

''your face! that was hysterical!'' Bon laughed

''it was like...the lights where on...but no one's home...an to...top it off...you started...drooling!'' Shima pointed, wiping at his eyes as they watered with hysterics

the prof stepped behind Rin, a mixture of mild amusement and irritation on his face.

''I'm guessing you heard something speaking to you, had you have been listening earlier and not taking a trip to laa laa land, you would have heard me saying you need to SPEAK the words that come to mind. Again'' he said, handing him a new piece of paper.

Rin stepped forward with a look of determination on his face with the fresh summoning circle. As before, he pricked his finger and swiped the paper. Again he felt the haze come over him but this time he wouldn't space out.

''the demon among gods, from a time long since passed, COM FORTH''

To Rin's amazement, black billowing clouds of smoke filled the room so thick that the room disappeared from sight. Their where shouts and screams of shock as the entire class was thrown into darkness. Rin grabbed the red bag on his back, not sure what to expect when the clouds cleared, he instantly regretted attempting the summoning and wished he had heeded his brothers words.

A few moments later the air cleared and Rin focused on his friends, ''Is everyone alright'' he called.

Seconds later the entire classroom had cleared and everyone's attention turned to the man with raven black hair dressed in a pristine, tailored suit that, to Rin's knowledge, about 100 years out of date. He was standing on one knee and simply oozed an air of refinement, ettiquet and elegance. He held a white towel folded neatly over one arm and in the other was a teapot from which he was pouring tea all over the floor. The strange man like demon swiftly looked around and stood up quickly but gracefully. His demonic crimson eyes focused on Rin.

''_Who are you? Where am I? Could you pleae do something about that hair''_

Rin tiltedhis head in confusion, was that English? 'great!' he thought, 'what are they gunna think of me now? Izumo summons to fox demons while I summon an Englishman who pours tea on the floor' wrecking his brains from his English lesson, he says, ''hello, you name...from?'' despite the situation, Bon let out a little laugh, he was quickly silenced as the demon in front of them snapped to his direction momentarily before turning back to Rin.

something seemed to click in the man's expression as he stared at Rin, to his surprise the next time he opened his next was in Japanese but how he said it was strange, almost old fashioned.

''aaah, hello sir, did you have anything to do with me being here? I was serving my maser his afternoon tea yet here I stand, apparently somewhere in Japan.'' as he said it he bowed deeply and elegantly but the evil questioning glare of his eyes never left Rin's face, did this demon know about him or was he just being paranoid?

Unnerved but thankful that the language barrier had gone he said nervously

''Hi, I'm Rin Okumura, I'm an exorcist in training and I just summoned you. I never knew their where human like demons in gehenna''

with that the man's eyes flashed something Rin didn't want to think about.

''Exorcists? Interesting. And likewise, I never knew that assiah had de...''

''YEEEEAH well...I summoned you so I'm pretty sure your supposed to do what I say'' Rins mouth twitched as he broke into an awkward smile and laughed as he made an effort to stop the demon from blurting out his secret in front of everyone, the demon did not find this very funny.

''disappointing, I guess some children are not brought up with proper manners anymore, it's rude to interrupt you know.'' he said testily. ''as for commending me, unfortunately for you, I already have a master, and he is certainly not of the bloodline of Sat..''

''Oh wow Rin! amazing! who would have thought you could summon a high level demon who was possessing someone in assiah?'' Shiemi chimed, cutting off the demon just in time to stop Rin having heart failure. He turned to her for a moment, giving her the look a parent gave a misbehaving 5 year old.

''Yeah I'm really impressed, what kind of a demon are you, do you have a name'' Shima exclaimed, full of admiration. The room went silent as everyone waited for the demon to talk.

Sebastian looked around at the children standing in front of him, while everything clicked into place, he realised that the son of Satan ''Rin'' standing in front of him was fooling the other humans into thinking he was human. Their was a brief sting of irritation at the blond haired girl who said he was possessing a human body, where would you find a human with this level of perfection he mused to himself, that aside, did he look like someone who would do something as vulger as posess a lowly human body? He was far beyond that.

Despite this, he was weary of the...bodily command for lack of a better phrase... to bow to the bluenette boy in front of him, to serve him as he did his master. Maybe this had something to do with the summoning? Or was it more to do with the fact that he was a descendent of the demon family that served Satan's bloodline? He mentally shook his head, that wouldn't be possible, it had been so long since he had cut off his own tail and crossed the realm to live in gehenna praying on souls of humans to keep him alive while he farmed power and plotted to overthrow Satan and rule gehenna. no...that feeling he had could only be because of the summoning. He knew of humans being able to summon lower end demons but never in his life had he heard of DEMONS summoning demons. With that thought a slight feeling of fear sparked in him as he stood before the boy, if he realised (or knew) what he was planning and was under the command of his father, lord of gehenna, he could be in trouble.

Breaking his thought trail and not wanting to appear rude in front of the youngsters, he decided to put on a show, see what information he could get out of them.

Throwing out his arms as if addressing an audience, the demon finally spoke

''My apologies, My name is Sebastian Michealis, I an not from gehenna, but right here in your world, I left gehenna in pursue of a peaceful life serving my master as his butler. I am not a fighter but a serve..''

He stopped talking as he felt something brush up against his leg, he looked down to see a little cat demon purring as it scratched itself against his leg. #you smell like Rin# it thought. For a moment, Sebastian lost almost all composure, sat down on the floor and gently picked up the demon cat and immediately started petting him.

''what a beautiful coat, and that split tail! How delightful to meet a sidth that has taken on its original form here in assiah'' he said.

from behind him, Rin's annoyance ticked over the edge and snapped. He stamped his foot in front of himself and pointed at the demon playing with Kuro like he was his own little pet.

''THATS IT! I summoned you and your going to do what I say! Where did you come from, demons can't just live in assiah ''pursuing peaceful lives'' he mocked ''start talking demon! I want answers''

Sebastian ignored him for a minute and eventually looked around, still scratching kuro behind the ear while he purred.

''OK Satan spawn, I will talk to you in private but In exchange you must promise me that you will UN summon me and never do it again. Also, I would like to talk to you in private.''

Rin had all but forgotten that his entire class was standing around him

''Don't call me that you bastard! he's NOT y real father! And get off Kuro!''

a slight smile twitched at the edge of the demons lips and realisation hit Rin like a sack of bricks, he looked around at his friends with a wavy haze floating across his head. They where all looking at him questioningly, almost fearful as the demon before them referred to him as Satan spawn. Shiemi, standing next to him, looked up in confusion, ''what does he mean Satan spawn? What is he talking about?''

The demon chuckled, ''Oh my my, was it a secret? Oh well I guess the cat is out of the bag now,''' he turned his head menacingly to look around the room, ''standing before you is a son of Satan, how it has slipped passed your notice before is beyond me. His pointed ears, fangs and...'' in a flash, Sebastian flashed out of sight leaving Kuro to fall to the floor looking confused. He was then standing in front of Rin and in a fraction of a second, he had ripped his shirt open, grabbed the tuft of his tail and took a forcefully jumped backwards making Rin do a 360 degree spin in the air before falling into a heap on the floor, freezing up and screaming out loud at the agony of having his tail pulled so harshly. Trying to regain himself, he looked around as the pain left him enough for him to realise that all of his friends where now standing around him with his tail in full view. Knowing it was to late, he hastily pulled his tail out of Sebastian's grasp and tried to shove it down the back of his pants, knowing it was in vain. He didn't didn't look up, partly because the sudden pain had made his muscles go rigid, partly because he was to scared to see the looks of horror that where on his friends faces that he know where there, he clumsily pulled himself up into a kneeling position and tried to regain his breath, still shaky from the tug of his demon appendage.

''Rin...?'' Shiemi's soft voice came from his side, he didn't dare look up. All he could do was mutter towards the ground ''I...can explain...''

''oooh, an the plot thickens.'' Sebastian said with amusement, tilting his head. ''My apologies. Well I do believe I have done enough damage for now, so how about you rip up that paper before I do some more dama...''

before finishing, Rin had regained himself and had jumped up and grabbed the demon by the throat ,rage blinding him.

''WHY?...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?'' he screamed in the butlers face, he was so filled with rage at the fact that this demon so casually played with him. For the smallest instant, fear flashed across the demons face, quickly replaced by a look of pure repulsion. Rin's anger only increased as apart from the change in expression, the demon didn't loose his so called perfect mannerisms, or composure. He tightened his grip around the man's throat, lifting him off the ground.

''how dare you put your hands on me, how dare you try to command me! I left the side of your bloodline WAY before you where born, how dare you try to command me!'' he repeated, irritation rising in his voice as he spoke.

with this he gracefully jumped out of Rin's grasp and pulled a butter knife out of his pocket, before Rin had a chance to react, the knife went whizzing through the air and embedded itself in Rin's neck. He grasped at it and pulled it out, letting out a choked cough as the pain mde him fall to his knees, gasping for breath that didn't come, only liquid that seemed to be filling his throat. The demon looked down at him disapprovingly and sighed, ''haw pathetic.. to think your bloodline was once so powerful and influential, yet you cave so easily before me'' and with that he grabbed the piece of paper that had slipped from Rin's grasp to the floor and tore it in half. A look of evil satisfaction on his face as he saluted and disappeared from Rin's view. Rin continued to cough as his continued to fail to draw breath, blood rose from his throat and spewed from his lips, soaking what was left of his ripped shirt, as his consciousness began to slip from him, he distantly heard a door burst open and what sounded like his brothers worried voice. He tried to call out to his brother but only managed to cough up another huge mouthful of blood. Eh had never felt pain like this, he had never felt FEAR like this, not even when Mephisto turned up at his fathers funeral saying he was going ho kill him. Suddenly his brother was beside him, he could see his lips moving but his hearing had left him, he knew a lot was going on around him but couldn't make sense of any of it. he made one last effort to draw breath and then he was falling, an almost wwelcomed nothing overtook him and then...nothing.

Yukio Burst through the door, gun at the ready pointing at the fading black cloud, he caught sight of his brother who was grasping his throat with a look of unimaginable pain on his face, ''RIN!'' He screamed as he ran to his twins side. His stomach clenched at the amount of blood that was all but pouring from under his brothers hands, how he was still conscious he did not know. Mind fogging, Yukio tried to think ''what do I do?' trying to suppress the panic that was rising in him, he shouted to the others behind him, ''SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE GET THEM HERE IMMEDIATELY!''

he heard a thud behind him as his brother collapsed, he turned to look down at the bloody mess that was his twin, he quickly pressed his fingers to his brothers neck while removing his exorcist coat, he could still feel a pulse but it was weak, he quickly pulled off his t shirt and bunched it up, pressing it against the small but devastating wound on Rin's neck ''no' he thought, 'I am NOT loosing my brother as well as my father!'

He turned around and to his shock, no one had made an effort to move or even pull out a phone. They just stared. Professor nuehuse had stepped back and was looking at the event with a slight look of satisfaction on his face. Yukio pushed it out of his mind, he needed to focus on Rin right now ''WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!'' he shouted, fighting the tears that where threatening to fall. He looked around at their expressions of horror, What was wrong with them? Rin was their friend and he was dieing, he needed medical attention and his useless brother couldnt do anything but try to stop the bleeding.

Something brushed against his leg, he looked down and saw Rins tail as it feebily, then it hit him.

''ILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, JUST PLEASE HELP ME!'' Yukio screamed at the rest, regaining a little of his focus. Something in his voice must have snapped the rest, they snapped out of their daze and all filed outside the door to go and find the school nurse, What on earth had happened? And what did rin summon?...scratch that, why did Rin summon anything in the first place as the questions swirled around his head, he looked down at his brother, he hadn't even noticed that he was passed out, was he even breathing? He looked at ahis shirt what he was holding at his twins neck, it had turned completely red and was dripping into a pool that was starting to form on the floor, how much blood had he lost? Without warning, Yukio suddenly became dizzy and his eyesight started to blur intro a red haze.'i can't pass out now, I need...to protect...' everything went black and he helf himself collapse next to his brother...


	2. Chapter 2 - Special kind of soul

so here's chapter 2 (or the second half of chapter 1 haha..)

As before I'm sorry if my style of writing is weird and flawed, and if you think I drone to much. Also ,i tried to correct as much of my awful spelling as possible but if you pick up on any, please forgive me .

Please comment on what you think and if you have any ideas for my story, I have the next chapter planned out which I will write in the next couple of days =D sorry for not involving the Black Butler characters as much as I probably should but chapter 3 will see much more of them. Hope you like long chapters =D

Disclaimer – I do not own black butler of blue exorcist, I can't draw anywhere near that good! lol!

**CHAPTER 2 – A special personalities**

Sebastian felt his feet return to solid ground and felt a familiar presence. Ciel was sitting in his armchair looking worried. The shock in his eyes quickly disappeared and where replaced by his usual emotionless façade.

''and where did you disappear off to?''

Sebastian cleared his throat and smoothed down any creases in his perfectly tailored uniform and turned around with a bow.

''it is of no importance, my lord. My apologies'' Ciel scowled but brushed it off, being used to his servants secretive nature.

''Fine, if you do not have more important things to do could you please get me some tea?''

Sebastian laughed aloud as he remembered that he was still holding the tea pot from earlier. With another bow, he turned around and left, still feeling Ciel's suspicious stare bord into the back of his head. As he turned over the events of the last (checking watch) 10 minutes, it crossed his mind that he may be summoned again. He wondered what had made that overpowering obedience leave as he faced the boy who had summoned him. He had a feeling he may have to face him and his friends again, if the boy lived of course, he may be the son of Satan but there is only so much even a demon can take. Regardless of the boy, he thought he may have to pay a visit to an old friend Mephisto and remind him of the conditions of their peace treaty, their is a reason as to why they settled themselves on opposing sides of the planet, himself in England and Mephisto in Japan. It crossed his mind that Mephisto had grown tired of peace and was actually interested in raising a war using the boy. He let out a chuckle as he boiled water. Their was no way, Mephisto was to interested in plays and the theatre and the building of his precious school to be the... the boiling waited dropped to the floor as Sebastian froze up. He summoned the memories of the room they had been I, it was dusty and old yes their they where, exorcists in training. Had that boy actually summoned him from years into the future? The boy was powerful far beyond his appearance and age, at this time he will not have even been born. He would have to be more prepared and make sure that if he is summoned again, he can escape if he needs to, he didn't think he would be summoned again and find the boy as off guard as last time.

''he's just a kid, a powerful one but still a kid'' he said out loud to himself. Picking up the fallen pan he started boiling more water. He would put it out of his mind for now and see to his masters wishes.

some time later, Yukio came to, sheepishly, he opened his eyes and looked around. His glasses had been removed and he was sitting in a white room. As the mist of sleep lifted, the memories of what had happened rushed back to him, panicked, he caught sight of the foggy blob on a cabinet next to him and recognised them as his glasses. Putting them on and standing, he looked around, their was a bed next to him with his brother lieing in it, the gentle rise and fall of his chest made Yukio exhale slowly. He had something sticking out of his chest which appeared to allow air to pass in and out of his lungs while the wound on his throat healed. Taking another deep breath of relief, he sat down again and rubbed his eyes. 'he's alive...he's going to be fine' he thought. He looked at the clock above the door, 3am, it had been about nine hours since the incident. 'why hasn't aniki woken up yet?' he thought. As that thought crossed his mind, a nurse opened the door.

''good to see you awake Okumura-san, how are you feeling?''

''I'm fine, just tired, how is my brother?''

''he's going to be fine, he's healing like nothing I have ever seen before, few people survive after having their jugular ripped open and trachea split open, their was also a wound to his voice box so he may not be talking for a few days. I would have thought that a demon would have healed quicker in my opinion but it was from another demon so I'm guessing that has something to do with it. Either way he will probably be waking up soon enough''

''How do you know what happened?''

''your students all gave their accounts of what happened. They waited around for a while but eventually went home, they asked me to ask you to contact them when you wake up. We also have the knife, the guys down in the lab have called in some specialists in to examine and analyse it properly so we can learn more about why its slowing down Rin's healing.'' with that she turned around and approached rin, lifting his eye lids and shining a light in them and also checking his pulse. She nodded to herself and turned to Yukio again, ''may I ask you to leave the room for a moment please?''

Yukio was to relieved and worn out to argue. He thanked the nurse for everything they had done and stepped outside. The brunette left out a soft sigh, how he looked forward to seeing his brother up and about again. A few seconds later, the nurse opened the door with a nod and a smile.

''you can go in now''

''thank you. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, aren't you afraid of him, you must know by not that he is not human.''

''why would I mind? Demon or not, he was brought here needing help, if he didn't have any humanity in him, he wouldn't have been brought to me for help surrounded by people who obviously think of him as a friend. It was only because I couldn't have a bunch of teenagers sleeping in the waiting room that I sent them home, I wouldn't be much of a HEALTH professional if I allowed children to deprave themselves of a good nights rest. Your brother must be a special person to have so many caring friends''

Yukio was taken aback, the nurse smiled at him an bowed In farewell, leaving Yukio stupefied. Snapping out of it, he opened the door and went back in. He pulled the seat that he had woken up in over to his brothers bedside and rested his hand on his twins arm. The nurse must have taken out that tube that was previously sticking out of his bothers chest as it was no longer there and their was a little bump under the hospital gown he was wearing, suggested more bandages. Thinking back to what the nurse said, he took out his phone to find 30 messages and even more missed calls. To tired and strained to read each and every one individually, he flicked through them. To his surprise and pleasure, they where all of concern for him and his twin, every one that he read where all asking when he would be back and how Rin was doing with get well blessings. Even Izumo had left 2 messages and she had expressed nothing but dislike towards his brother.

As he was flicking through the messages, his brother stirred.

The bright light above Rin made it hard for him to life his lead like eyelids. He would have lifted his arms to try but they where to heavy to lift. He heard a beeping noise and looked to his left, his brother was sitting their with a tired smile on his face looking at his phone. Rin was just about to make a joke at his brother but remembered the feeling of a butter knife thrown at such velocity ripping its way through his flesh, with that, previous events came back piece by piece. If he hadn't felt so dazed, he would have tried clenched his fists in anger.

''Rin, are you aright?''

Yukio looked down at Rin as his eyes half opened as he looked around. He made a gurgling sound and then winced as, Yukio amused, he stressed the partially healed wound at his throat.

''Don't try to talk aniki, it won't help, your healing slower than usual so your gunna have to take it really easy.'' his brother attempted to sound soothing but to his surprise, Rin's eyes glazed and tears started falling down his face.

Yukio didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. He let out a little laugh.

''don't worry nii-san, the students know your a demon but they left me a load of messages asking how you are, your going to have to explain everything but they where more concerned about your safety'' Rin's gentle sobbing stopped and he just stared at his brother is confusion, Yukio couldn't stifle he laugh anymore, his brother had cocked an eyebrow but his eyes where still droopy, possibly from the meds from the IV, and his mouth lolled half open and a stream of saliva trailed towards his chin. Yukio hunched over In laughter, not having laughed like this in a long time, he laughed on an on, Rin smiled for a moment and then closed his eyes, falling back to sleep . As Yukio calmed down, he looked back at his brothers peaceful face. He couldn't help but feel an inner warmth as this was the first time his brother had truly smiled since their father died. He wrote a quick message on his phone addressed to everyone

''Rin's alright, in recovery. Hopefully he will be home tomorrow. Sorry for texting so late and make sure your homework is ready for tomorrow – Mr Okumura''

he chuckled to himself, not being able to resist reminding them of the huge essay he had set them the day before, he also wanted to try and keep their minds off the situation until himself an his twin could explain it to them, he didn't want them brooding on it and realising that Rin had Satan's powers before Rin could show them that he wasn't a threat to them. his phone started chiming repeatedly – 'still up?' he thought – and again he felt his heart warm as everyone from the cram school replied at almost the same time.

''great, glad to hear you an Rin are OK, will try and stop by tomorrow, thank you for reminding me of the essay – Izumo''

''When will he be back? He has some explaining to do! And my essay is done - Sugaro''

''please do not mention that essay! I'm in shock right now, one of my friends has a tail, A TAIL! I have some questions, can I come and visit tomorrow? I like that hospital! ^.^ - Shima'' (you mean you like seeing the nurses)

''WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK? CAN I COME AND VISIT BEFORE SCHOOL TOMORROW? I've made him some recovery food to help both of you recover, I'm worried about you to! An about the tail, is Rin a demon? And what about you? I have so many questions and I'm afraid to hear the answer to some of them, but to be honest I still care about Rin even if he is a demon so I'm focusing on doing what I can to help first. How can you talk about homework now? That's mean sensei! - Shiemi''

He sat back down, smiling at his phone, the nurse had been right, their really was something special about his brother, he had something the brunette could never have. He thought about what had happened, the nurse had said something about a knife, what could have the bluenette summoned tha would be carrying a knife and what made his brother's will weaken to the point that the demon would turn on him? A few minutes of wondering and he drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about a time when they where younger and how the dinner table was so full of life when Rin was there but was silent when he got himself into a fight and returned home late.


	3. Chapter 3 - His story

HERE WE ARE chapter 3 =D it turned out longer than I expected but with less content than I intended to put in, I went over my grammer more carefully this time and hopefully its much more readable. Hope you enjoy =D

..

..

..

..

..

''It all started about 300 years ago, back when I sat at my throne as third in command of gehenna as the king of time. Back then each royal demon family had a branch or sub family if you will. The fate of the sub families was to serve as they where cursed by the royal families thousands upon thousands of years ago, never before the creation of assiah (hit at another blue exorcist fan fic coming soon =D) this gave the royal families the power to command the sub families who would be bound by their curse, their purpose was to care to the needs of their master family, to cater to every whim. The only way to break that curse is to cut off ones own tail and be banished to assiah. You see, the curse of the serving families was less of a curse and more of a...stabilizer. Before Satan rose, Gehenna was ruled by savage beasts that only know ohw to tear every living thing to shreds, hey revelled in the destruction and the pain that they inflicted on their enemies and even their brethren. Satan was the first amongst a number of demons to rise within gehenna that where more sound of mind, he bestowed upon them a curse that tamed the beasts, turning them into beings of obedience'' Mephisto sipped his tea, knowing Yukio had a burning question.

''then why don't all demons do this? Why hasn't Satan doing'' he asked, to tired from the days events to be that enthusiastic.

''simple, this only applies to the sub families. Cutting off ones tail chips away a piece of the soul, once damaged, the soul falls apart little by little over time. To stop ones self from loosing ones mind an shortly after, fading from existence, one must consume the souls of others, and what souls are more potent and powerful than the cultured souls of humans? The more emotional trauma a person has gone through, the more powerful and delicious the soul, I would imagine that you and Rin have truly delicious souls.''Mephisto let out a wild, almost child like laugh.

''ok, I get it but where does Sebastian fit into all this? Was he from one of the familiar families''

Mephisto applauded, ''well done, always ready with the correct answer aniki-sensei! Yes, he was the butler of no other than Satan himself. Up until he took things into his own hands, he would unwaveringly dance to the tune of Satan's commands, be it kissing Satan's boots in public or wear a dress and become his bride'' Even Yukio couldn't stop the slight smile that briefly spread across his face. It quickly faltered as Mephisto face took on a darker expression. '' That was until, of course, he cut off his own tail and fled here to assiah. He had planned to break the curse by killing the last air to the bloodline that he was bound to before breaking his curse, Satan found out of course and planned to kill his servant himself but the sly old devil was to slippery even for the god of gehenna himself! I was sent to find him and kill him and it took me 60 years of search to whittle him out. By this time, the royal families did not want to share the embarrassment that Satan suffered and killed any remaining sub family members left, one of my own managed to escape while I was searching for Sebastian around the same time but I have long since settled down here in assiah to even want to go after him. My apologies, I am getting off topic'' Mephisto smiled widely again and Yukio could not help but feel that the demon before him was hiding something, not an alien feeling to Yukio.

''But anyway, when I did find him, he had found a way to consume human souls and extract every ounce of power out of them, by making contracts with them to serve them and fulfil a wish of theirs, once it had been fulfilled, he would consume their soul. Naturally he would pick on the most torture souls, expose them deliberately to more mental and, when he got bored, physical torture, refining and cultivating that soul, after for filling their darkest wish,that soul would contain the power and essence of 30 regular human souls. He is farming as many tortured souls as he can in an attempt to defeat Satan so he can, in his own medieval mind, reclaim his families honour''

Yukio sat silently for a few moments, allowing all this information to sink into his head and fit into place, their where still holes but he didn't see any point in asking everything as Mephisto had ''plans'' so he focused on the two questions that stuck out to him the most.

''You never said what you did after catching up to Sebastian, what happened?''

''Oh, my apologies, after raging war against each other for many years, I cornered him and drew out his confession for wanting to overthrow Satan, At this time I was still young and had nothing but respect for out king, but after Sebastian showed me the wonders of this world, the beauty and entertainment this weak, simple race could produce. I then decided that I, King of time, wanted to turn this realm into my stage and setting while silently observing from the audience. We agreed to reside on opposite sides of the earth to stay out of each others way so we could have free domain and did not clash, where he wanted to consume souls, I wanted to watch them, naturally you can see the clash in agenda's'' he winked at Yukio, ''200 years later, the half son of Satan turns up and attempts a summon, although he is only half Satan's child and is a descendent of him, his blood will have some hold over Sebastian. It make sense that the son of Satan summons his fathers bound servant''

''OK, so you decided to like away from each other peacefully, why did you let him live? Wouldn't you have thought that their would be a possibility of him getting to powerful and destroying Assiah?'' Yukio let the question slip out but frowned at himself after, he knew it was a silly question, he really must need sleep.

''poor little aniki-sensei, you need to go bob's or guardian Mephisto will have to ground you'' the clown laughed manically. ''Sebastian has nothing other than the consumption of appropriately cultivated souls and the eventual destruction of Satan on his mind, I do not believe tat his attack on dear brother here was an act of hatred towards Satan, but purely for his own amusement, if it crossed his mind that killing Rin would bring him some satisfaction, it will have been only momentarily.'' Mephisto's expression turned thoughtful and he let out a barely audible ''hmmmm...'' Yukio automatically didn't like what the demon was thinking. He eventually looked up and grinned widely,an aura of childish excitement and anticipation radiating from him. ''I'VE GOT IT, oh my I am such a genius.'' he beamed, '' although your first meeting didn't hit off to a big start, when Rin can speak again, he should call forth the demon once more in a way that stops Sebby from moving around and bargaining with him, he would be a valuable ally in your fight against your father and the SON'S of Satan himself would be indispensable tools in Sebby's fight against his old master.''

this took a while to sink in with Yukio, he could do nothing but stare at the demented demon, awestruck. Like earlier, something in him snapped, ''ARE YOU FOR REAL! THAT GUY NEARLY KILLED MY BROTHER! WHAT ON EARTH MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD ALLOW RIN TO SUMMON HIM AGAIN'' as anger rose in Yukio along with a loathing for the demon before him, he hated himself for the little voice of reason in his head that whispered the unspeakable, that somehow the demon actually had a good point. Not knowing what else to do, h simply faced the demon and all the angst, anger and confusion of the last 12 hours flew from his mouth uncontrollably.

''YOU BASDARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU MAKE THIS SEBASTIAN SOUND LIKE HE IS A MATCH FOR YOU AND YET YOU THINK IT A GOOD IDEA TO JUST OVERLOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER AN SIMPLY TRY AGAIN?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? OR ARE YOU JUST CREATING ANOTHER SHOW FOR YOURSELF?''

Yukio felt that familiar haze start to surround him, only this time it wasn't black, it was blood red with rage. He drew his gun and pointed it directly into the calm face before him, his hand was shaking, But before he could say or do anything more, the demon spoke softly, almost as if the demon meant to comfort him. '' I do not wish your brothers death, not do I wish him harm, I simply wish to protect this wondrous world that we live and thrive in, assiah is my home now, but unfortunately for me, I have not the power to stop Satan from destroying it if he truly finds a way and I wish nothing more than to live here peacefully. If it is of any reassurance, if you do join p with Sebastian and actually manage to defeat Satan, I will personally ensure that Sebastian is put to rest along side him, although now he wishes to overthrow Satan, I believe that he would succumb to the mindless demon of destruction that lies under all that composure and his only wish.'' he looked up at Yukio who flopped back down into the chair he was previously sitting on, the rage suddenly drained from him leaving only exhaustion, the demon really did have a point. If they could pull this off, they could avenge their father, defeat the enemy of assiah, prove to the Vatican, no, to EVERYONE that Rin was not a threat but a friend and an ally AND at the end of it all, eliminate this demon who had almost murdered his brother for no other apparent reason other than for self amusement. At that last thought Yukio clenched his fists so hard that his nails cut into his palms, drawing blood. He soon relaxed again as all this accomplished was to make the waves of exhaustion that where sweeping over him come faster and heavier.

Wanting to end this conversation quickly, he spoke to Mephisto directly, ''you guarantee my brothers safety? You promise to ensure that this Sebastian will not just turn on Rin and... and...'' he couldn't bring himself to say it, it was hard enough for him to say anything at this point as his lives principal, the reason eh became an exorcist and became stronger was to protect his twin, and now he was asking a demon to do his job for him because the realisation struck him that he would never be strong enough to protect his brother, he would always have to turn to others. His fists shook as a lump formed in his throat and tears silently fell from his eyes before he knew they where coming.

Mephisto stood up and walked in the direction of the exit, ''I promise no harm will come to him. I would also like to see the downfall of our father.'' with that he left.

With that, whatever traces of pure defiance and determination left him. His head span as he blushed furiously, he wasn't going to be able to face everyone tomorrow if he didn't get a decent few hours sleep and the chair behind him would ensure a rough night. he fought to stay awake long enough to gingerly climb into bed and lay down next to his brother, who had shifted into his preferred sleeping position on his side and almost looked himself despite the unnatural whiteness and sheen of sweat on his skin, Yukio looked at his twins peaceful face, feeling himself well up as guilt tore his heart to pieces as once again, he had failed to protect his brother yet again and because of it, he had almost lost him forever. He felt pathetic, unworthy of having a brother like Rin, one who loved him no matter how many times he failed him or how many times he had shunned him just because of the demonic blood that manifested his unnatural and destructive powers. Rin truly was something special because no matter what hit him, he just got back up and kept fighting, throwing the odds out of the window. No matter how much people tried to tear him down he just kept going, driving to earn their respect even though it should be everyone else around him begging for a particle of his trust. Before unconsciousness took him, he felt something touch his hand, opening his swollen eyes, he saw his brothers hand slowly reached for his and a sleepy smile creeped over his face. Although no sound passed his lips, his mouth fomed one word, 'aniki'

no longer embarassed, Yukio mumbled out loud

''just like when the where little...nii-chan''

..

The nurse opened the door shortly after, she had just stopped in to check on Rin when she was surprised to see the two brothers lieing, face to face, next to each other with true expressions of peaceful, carefree bliss on their faces. She flushed and resisted the urge to squee like a little girl, her heart warmed at the sight of them as she quietly turned around and turned off the lights. She sent off a little prayer, wishing that the brothers find their place in the world where they could live normal lives without the hardships they faced now.

..

Yukio's little outburst had made something in Foust's soul twinge, not a sad feeling, but a glimmer of pity for the desperation in his little brothers words. A spark that faded as quickly as it had flashed. He knew where he was going, not so much to a place but to a time, after all, he was the king of time.

He let out an almost musical sigh

''Time to visit an old friend...''

...although I am literally straighter than a needle, their will be a little male to male romance since Grell will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Nothing vulgar, just more what I would refer to ''awkward romance'' no youi! Get your had out of the gutter, most of the characters are under age! X

anyways... chapter 4 will be up soon, please comment on what you thought, remember, you do not have to have an account to leave a comment, just eave the field blank or enter your own made up name. As always, id prefer constructive criticism, I know my english is pretty awful but please try an get past it and review the story, I haven't have much feedback souly on the story itself.

This is turning out much longer than I originally planned but the ideas just keep flowing!

until next time xx


	4. Chapter 4 - His Mephisto

Hi again, I'm really really sorry for such a late update (late as in since last one, sorry for uploading it at 2am aswell lmao.) I've had a million an one things to do and I sort of kind of got addicted to writing my other ane fanfic #blush# BUT Im uploading this nice long one and have the next chap almost complete

I cannot believe it but apparently I dreamed of writing a big chunk of story at the end of chapter 2, that or I turned my lappy off without saving, and there is a chunk missing where just before Yukio goes to sleep, mephisto appears and tells Yukio why Rin summoned sebby, about their blood ties. I honestly don't know what happened but its just...not their anymore, I bet quite a few of you where scratching your heads thinking waaadafu? At the beginning of chap 3. Ill add it in soon but for now heres the long awaited chapter 4 =D

Please review if you enjoy this as if it isnt very popular I may discontinue an focus on my other story(s - working on other ideas)

* * *

Mephisto closed his eyes as he stood in his office. Amiamon was off somewhere no doubt misusing the dimensional keys he had given him so he didn't have to bring his younger brother with him. He waved his arm and closed his eyes. He took a step forward and felt a familiar sensation of being pulled through time. He opened his eyes as he gently floated but at the same time was propelled at high speed through time, searching for Sebastian. He saw numerous 'tunnels' fly past him that lead to different places and periods of time. He knew what he was looking for, finding it was a different story. As he floated/shot through time for what felt like hours, he finally noticed a tiny black thread, the 'trace' left behind when a demon traveled through time. His own trace was an extravagant white and gold weaved rope which amused him as it reminded him of the golden rope that held back the velvet red curtains at an old theater. He smiled to himself, the black string suited the simplistic butler who's soul was black and had one simple purpose, as simple as the string Mephisto reached out and grabbed. He was jolted forward with a force that almost took his breath away had he not have felt it himself many times. As he was pulled through time, twisting through the tunnels and occasionally being sharply pulled into a different direction, he became aware of the strands of film that laced the flashes of colour that whizzed past him. He smiled to himself as he was being pulled into a short period of time where a group of demons had congregated and called themselves reapers, Their reign and influence had been short lived as after 40 something short years of existence, Satan had decided to wipe them out, why he didn't know but he had long since lost interest in finding out, He may ask Amiamon if he could pay a visit to Gehenna and dig anything up. He was suddenly thrown from the tunnels of time and landed gracefully on his feet, leaving behind his trail of thoughts. The tunnel he had just een spat from dissapeared. Dusting off the lapel of his white exorcist jacket and looked around. He appeared to be in a luxurious mannor which was impressively kept considering the time. The decor suggested that he had landed somewhere in the mid to late 1880's. Before he could take a step to examine anything, Sebastians voice care from behind him, He had expected this.

''Good evening my old friend. What brings you here?''

''You seem to be awfully on edge crow. Where you expecting me to come here to declare war?''

Mephisto felt the cold metallic feel of a blunt knife touch his throat. He sniffed, absorbing the scent of tinted silver.

''Alas, that explains why are brother Rin is taking so long to heal. Do I detect the scent of blessed Iron? I can only guess that you had them specially made for such an occasion. Or where you hoping to use your custom silverware to defeat are dear father?'' He said, a smile in his voice. Even to him, these weapons could be deadly. Demons are weak to Iron, it slows down their supernatural healing to about half its potential. ''You caused quite a stir at my academy, I was enjoying watching him stumble around while he tried to hide his demon inheritance. You ow me for that.'' Their was a moments silence before the knife was withdrawn. Mephisto turned around to see the familiar figure of his old friend.

''Samuel. It has been a long time. May I ask why you have decided to pay a visit to the honorable home of Phantomhive?'' The demon bowed, his demonic smile that could weaken the knees of any woman while making her want to run for her life spread across his face. ''I see you haven't changed.''

''Oh you are as charming as ever.'' Mephisto bowed regally himself. ''I simply came for a little chat. May we sit and have some Tea?''

''But of course.'' The butler lead Mephisto into a luxurious reception room full of old English charm. Some may call it gaudy but to Mephisto, it held nothing but fascination. Sebastian swept around the room lighting candles while Mephisto clicked his fingers and his favorite floral teapot with two tea cups appeared. Sebastian returned and sat in the sumptuous sofa opposite the one he sat in, A low coffee table made of expensive Mahogany sat between them. The tea cups settled on the table where the teapot poured its steaming content's into the cups of its own accord. Sebastian smiled that beautifully deadly smile.

''Japanese Gyokuro Green Tea with a hint of honey. Quite the unique infusion, A fine invention.'' The butler mused as he picked his own cup up and sipped it. Mephisto smiled.

''Also known as Umimi, Still as sharp as ever I see. Do tell me, Who's unfortunate soul are you after this time? I would not expect to find you somewhere so grande. Have you abandoned your dream of defeating your old master and are simply living the high life or is there more to it?'' Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Mephisto smiled. ''Do I detect defense? Is this one so special?''

''You have no idea.'' He said dismissively, continuing to sip his tea. ''Lets set aside the idol chit chat. What is it that you want?''

''Oh we will get to that, I would simply like to catch up with an old friend. For you it has been 100 years but this is over 100 years in the past from where I come from. I believe that I was in the process of building my academy at this time. Please tell me what you have planned, I am curious as the birth of are young Rin back in my time is evidence that you are still no where near your goal.'' The demon before him's eyes narrowed, a look that drew any life that had previously ben in the room, leaving behind nothing but cold emptiness. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

''I am surprised to here this as the soul that I am...neutering right now should have given me all I need.'' He cupped one elbow with one white gloved hand and rested his chin on the back of the other hand thoughtfully. Mephisto smiled and flung an arm out to the side in a theatrical gesture.

''Well I thought I would pay you a visit and propose a wager. Are young Rin Okumura has shown great potential once his flames awoke. His ultimate goal is to defeat Satan and I believe that, with the appropriate training, He may have a chance at succeeding, provided that you offer up your assistance that is.'' Mephisto narrowed his eyes in challenge at the demon before him. ''At the moment you could have a fair chance at defeating me if you wanted to, The fact that you didn't makes me believe you wanted to her what I had to say, maybe you have some questions of your own?'' The demon didn't waste a breath on small talk, Mephisto was surprised with his abruptness.

''Why was he able to summon me.? You mentioned him having potential but could that stretch to him being capable of summoning demons of my status from another time?'' His expression was of wonder, almost distant as if he was asking himself.

''I do not believe that he is THAT capable but the fact that it is the blood that runs in his veins that wrote the seal that suppresses your true nature.'' Mephisto mused, sipping vacantly.

''Is that so?'' again, Sebastian appeared to be asking himself. He cleared his throat again and adjusted his bow tie, eyes still closed. ''Even that aside he truly does hold potential. ''I did sense the blood commanding me but I was unsure of it was to do with him summoning me or if it was the seal. I am assuming that are tie works in similar ways to a summoning, I was able to act freely once his will had broken. I must say It was thrilling to unveil him before his friends.'' The demon smiled with satisfaction, a sadistic thing that Mephisto suspected maniac's wore as they looked at the maimed remains of their victims, It made his tail quiver around his waist. Although Mephisto would never admit it to himself, he knew that the demon before him could kill him if he wanted to, his ancestors where only tamable via Satans powers, The strength of each sub family resided below their masters and above the next king in line. Sebastian had the potential to overcome Lucifer if he wanted to. He set aside the thought and returned to their conversation.

''The wager I spoke of before. I was going to suggest that, provided that you are summoned again, You try to make some form of agreement with my baby brother. You can show him how to reach his full potential using your knowledge of how Satan himself used his and maybe you will find that he has the potential to open a Gehenna gate, even if you do not want to proceed with the boy, you can enter gehenna and face Satan once again.'' Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

''And what would you gain from this?''

''You know what I want. Humans are far more entertaining that anything in gehenna, I simply want to observe as they struggle through their lives and enjoy every entertainment they invent.''

''Any what if we cannot come to an arrangement or the boy turns out to be unable to reach his full potential?''

''Oh I can assure you that he can, he can be...difficult at times but he certainly has the ability, you will probably enjoy motivating him.'' Mephisto said, knowing the offer to torment a soul would tempt the demon before him. As he expected, that sadistic smile returned. ''If it does not work, you simply return to your business here and I in Japan.'' Mephisto waited as Sebastian turned the idea over. He knew the tailless demon would agree, it was simply to good an offer to refuse. Mephisto stood up, ''I will leave you to decide but I believe that the boy will be summoning you soon. I request that you do not kill him if you decline my offer but I do recommend that you give it plenty of thought.''

''Still the same old devil you where back them. Thrilling me with your offers and then leaving me hanging.'' The demon chuckled, a strangely sophisticated sound. Before either demons could say anything else, their was a blur of movement as something wearing red with matching hair rushed between the two and wrapped itself around the now standing Sebastian.

''SEBBY! HOW COULD YOU!? And I thought you where simply discussing your naughty demon matters. Whats this I heard about Satan? And who the hell are you?'' The strange demon finally turned to Mephisto who simply bowed, an entertained smile splitting his face.

''My My, I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting a reaper, especially as your organization is wiped out some time during the humans second great war.'' He looked up with knowing mischief and the red haired reapers jaw literally hit the floor. He turned to Sebastian with a demanding expression.

''WHAT is he talking about Sebby, who is he?''

''I am surprised you are unacquainted with the king of time.'' Sebastian said, amused as the reapers expression went blank and he mechanically turned his head back to mephisto who was still bent in introduction. ''He decided to pay me a little visit from years into the future.''

''W..W...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR NOT HERE TO TAKE AWAY MY SEBBY ARE YOU?''

''Not at all, I have long since abandoned my duties back in gahenna. I am merely offering a wager.'' He winked secretively at the red head who actually blushed. ''And I believe you would be stealing him away from me, given that we have been acquainted for over 100 years.'' Once again the reapers jaw hit the floor before sitting in the fetal position while he clutched Sebastian's trouser leg, eyes creating waterfalls at either sides of his face.

''Tell me it isn't true sebby! We where supposed to be wed and have babies and I was supposed to be your first!'' Much to mephisto's amusement and in Sebastian attempt to further depress the red head, he swept around the table and lifted one of Mephisto's hands, bringing the other around his waist and proceeded to spin him in a elegant waltz around the room while the reaper continued to waterfall and whine aloud. After so many steps they would, completely in sync as they had done many times before, change their positions so the 'lead' shifted from Mephisto to Sebastian and back.

''Aaaah, the times we spent dancing like this,'' Sebastian taunted.

''EEEEEEEH?''

''The candle lit dinners we used to share!'' Mephisto continued.

''DWAAAAAH?''

''Those LOOOONG nights we spent together. Nothing more than are passion to stop us from freezing to death'' Sebastian theatrically bent down on one knee and took Mephisto's hand, Mephisto feigned a swoon as Sebastian took his outer stretched hand and planted a kiss on it.

PPPPPPPPFT! #Grell, RIP, died from nasal blood loss#

''We simply MUST do it again my love.'' Although They were both acting to extract some amusement from the red haired demon, Mephisto couldn't help but blush at the memory of what REALLY happened... (I will leave you to your filthy imaginations! XD)

''HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'' The reaper shouted while he sat in a puddle of his own tears. The scene suddenly froze in place as one of the highly polished mahogany doors screeched open, from behind it appeared the head of a small boy with jet black hair and an eyepatch. He looked around with blank curiosity as he took in the scene.

''Sebastian, Grell, what are you doing at this hour? And who might you be,'' His attention turned to the unfamiliar face of Maphisto who was still holding Sebastian in their frozen position. Sebastian let go and stepped back from him, his smile of cruel amusement still on his face as he smoothed down the creases of his already perfect uniform.

''My apologies master. This is Mephisto, an old acquaintance. I will see are uninvited guests out, please return to your chambers.'' The boy continued to stare but dropped it and closed the door behind him. Sebastian turned towards the two.

''I would kindly ask you both to leave. Mephisto, I believe I will be seeing you again in the near future. Grell, please leave.'' With that, the demon bowed ferwell and turned to leave. Mephisto looked at the reaper who stood up still looking exaggeratedly upset. He laughed.

''I bid you adew. I DO hope we can meet again in the future, I simply adore the colour red. Might I advise that if you wish to preserve your life, you leave the reapers no later than 1902, that is when my father decides to dispose of you all.'' With that he bowed regally as he had to Sebastian and once again stepped into the portal. He instantly saw his own trace and grabbed onto it, smiling to himself as he was left with the image of the red clad reapers eyes turn into hearts.

Hi again, I'm really sorry for such a late update. I've had a million an one things to do and I sort of kind of got addicted to writing my other ane fanfic #blush#

I cannot believe it but apparently I dreamed of writing a big chunk of story at the end of chapter 2, that or I turned my lappy off without saving, and there is a chunk missing where just before Yukio goes to sleep, mephisto appears and tells Yukio why Rin summoned sebby, about their blood ties.

I honestly don't know what happened but its just...not their anymore, I bet quite a few of you where scratching your heads thinking waaadafuu? At the beginning of chap 3. Ill add it in soon but for now heres the long awaited chapter 4 =D

Mephisto closed his eyes as he stood in his office. Amiamon was off somewhere no doubt misusing the dimensional keys he ad given him so he didn't have to bring his younger brother with him. He waved his arm and closed his eyes. He took a step forward and felt a familiar sensation of being pulled through time. He opened his eyes as he gently floated but at the same time was propelled at high seed through time, searching for Sebastian. He saw numerous 'tunnels' fly past him and had to concentrate, waiting for the right one to approach. He knew what he was looking for, finding it was a different story. As he floated/shot through time for what felt like hours, he finally noticed a tiny black string, the trace left behind when a demon traveled through time. His own trace was an extravagant white and gold weaved rope which amused him as it reminded him of the golden rope that held back the velvet red curtains at an old theater. He smiled to himself, the black string suited the simplistic butler who's soul was as black and had one simple purpose, as simple as the string Mephisto reached out and grabbed. He was jolted forward with a force that almost took his breath away had he he not have felt it himself many times. As he was pulled through time, he became aware of the strings of film that laced the flashes of colour that whizzed past him. He smiled to himself as he was being pulled into a short period of time where a group of demons had congregated and called themselves reapers, Their reign and influence had been short lived as after 40 something short years of existence, Satan had decided to end their existence, why he didn't know but he had long since lost interest in finding out, He may ask Amiamon if he could pay a visit to Gehenna and dig anything up. He was suddenly thrown from the tunnels of time and landed gracefully on his feet, leaving behind his trail of thoughts. Dusting off the lapel of his white exorcist jacket and looked around. He appeared to be in a luxurious mannor which was impressively kept considering the time. The decor suggested that he had landed somewhere in the mid to late 1880's. Before he could take a step to examine anything, Sebastians voice care from behind him, He had expected this.

''Good evening my old friend. What brings you here?''

''You seem to be awfully on edge crow. Where you expecting me to come here to declare war?''

Mephisto felt the cold metallic feel of a blunt knife touch his throat. He sniffed, absorbing the scent of tinted silver.

''Alas, that explains why are brother Rin is taking so long to heal. Do I detect the scent of blessed Iron? I can only guess that you had them specially made for such an occasion. Or where you hoping to use your custom silverware to defeat are dear father?'' He said, a smile in his voice. Even to him, these weapons could be deadly. Demons are weak to Iron, it slows down their supernatural healing to about half its potential. ''You caused quite a stir at my academy, I was enjoying watching him stumble around while he tried to hide his demon inheritance. You ow me for that.'' Their was a moments silence before the knife was withdrawn. Mephisto turned around to see the familiar figure of his old friend.

''Samuel. It has been a long time. May I ask why you have decided to pay a visit to the honorable home of Phantomhive?'' The demon bowed, his demonic smile that could weaken the knees of any woman while making her want to run for her life spread across his face. ''I see you haven't changed.''

''Oh you are as charming as ever.'' Mephisto bowed regally himself. ''I simply came for a little chat. May we sit and have some Tea?''

''But of course.'' The butler lead Mephisto into a luxurious reception room full of old English charm. Some may call it gaudy but to Mephisto, it held nothing but fascination. Sebastian swept around the room lighting candles while Mephisto clicked his fingers and his favorite floral teapot with two tea cups appeared. Sebastian returned and sat in the sumptuous sofa opposite the one he sat in, A low coffee table made of expensive Mahogany sat between them. The tea cups settled on the table where the teapot poured its steaming content's into the cups of its own accord. Sebastian smiled that beautifully deadly smile.

''Japanese Gyokuro Green Tea with a hint of honey. Quite the unique infusion, A fine invention.'' The butler mused as he picked his own cup up and sipped it. Mephisto smiled.

''Also known as Umimi, Still as sharp as ever I see. Do tell me, Who's unfortunate soul are you after this time? I would not expect to find you somewhere so grande. Have you abandoned your dream of defeating your old master and are simply living the high life or is there more to it?'' Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Mephisto smiled. ''Do I detect defense? Is this one so special?''

''You have no idea.'' He said dismissively, continuing to sip his tea. ''Lets set aside the idol chit chat. What is it that you want?''

''Oh we will get to that, I would simply like to catch up with an old friend. For you it has been 100 years but this is over 100 years in the past from where I come from. I believe that I was in the process of building my academy at this time. Please tell me what you have planned, I am curious as the birth of are young Rin back in my time is evidence that you are still no where near your goal.'' The demon before him's eyes narrowed, a look that drew any life that had previously ben in the room, leaving behind nothing but cold emptiness. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

''I am surprised to here this as the soul that I am...neutering right now should have given me all I need.'' He cupped one elbow with one white gloved hand and rested his chin on the back of the other hand thoughtfully. Mephisto smiled and flung an arm out to the side in a theatrical gesture.

''Well I thought I would pay you a visit and propose a wager. Are young Rin Okumura has shown great potential once his flames awoke. His ultimate goal is to defeat Satan and I believe that, with the appropriate training, He may have a chance at succeeding, provided that you offer up your assistance that is.'' Mephisto narrowed his eyes in challenge at the demon before him. ''At the moment you could have a fair chance at defeating me if you wanted to, The fact that you didn't makes me believe you wanted to her what I had to say, maybe you have some questions of your own?'' The demon didn't waste a breath on small talk, Mephisto was surprised with his abruptness.

''Why was he able to summon me.? You mentioned him having potential but could that stretch to him being capable of summoning demons of my status from another time?'' His expression was of wonder, almost distant as if he was asking himself.

''I do not believe that he is THAT capable but the fact that it is the blood that runs in his veins that wrote the seal that suppresses your true nature.'' Mephisto mused, sipping vacantly.

''Is that so?'' again, Sebastian appeared to be asking himself. He cleared his throat again and adjusted his bow tie, eyes still closed. ''Even that aside he truly does hold potential. ''I did sense the blood commanding me but I was unsure of it was to do with him summoning me or if it was the seal. I am assuming that are tie works in similar ways to a summoning, I was able to act freely once his will had broken. I must say It was thrilling to unveil him before his friends.'' The demon smiled with satisfaction, a sadistic thing that Mephisto suspected maniac's wore as they looked at the maimed remains of their victims, It made his tail quiver around his waist. Although Mephisto would never admit it to himself, he knew that the demon before him could kill him if he wanted to, his ancestors where only tamable via Satans powers, The strength of each sub family resided below their masters and above the next king in line. Sebastian had the potential to overcome Lucifer if he wanted to. He set aside the thought and returned to their conversation.

''The wager I spoke of before. I was going to suggest that, provided that you are summoned again, You try to make some form of agreement with my baby brother. You can show him how to reach his full potential using your knowledge of how Satan himself used his and maybe you will find that he has the potential to open a Gehenna gate, even if you do not want to proceed with the boy, you can enter gehenna and face Satan once again.'' Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

''And what would you gain from this?''

''You know what I want. Humans are far more entertaining that anything in gehenna, I simply want to observe as they struggle through their lives and enjoy every entertainment they invent.''

''Any what if we cannot come to an arrangement or the boy turns out to be unable to reach his full potential?''

''Oh I can assure you that he can, he can be...difficult at times but he certainly has the ability, you will probably enjoy motivating him.'' Mephisto said, knowing the offer to torment a soul would tempt the demon before him. As he expected, that sadistic smile returned. ''If it does not work, you simply return to your business here and I in Japan.'' Mephisto waited as Sebastian turned the idea over. He knew the tailless demon would agree, it was simply to good an offer to refuse. Mephisto stood up, ''I will leave you to decide but I believe that the boy will be summoning you soon. I request that you do not kill him if you decline my offer but I do recommend that you give it plenty of thought.''

''Still the same old devil you where back them. Thrilling me with your offers and then leaving me hanging.'' The demon chuckled, a strangely sophisticated sound. Before either demons could say anything else, their was a blur of movement as something wearing red with matching hair rushed between the two and wrapped itself around the now standing Sebastian.

''SEBBY! HOW COULD YOU!? And I thought you where simply discussing your naughty demon matters. Whats this I heard about Satan? And who the hell are you?'' The strange demon finally turned to Mephisto who simply bowed, an entertained smile splitting his face.

''My My, I never thought I would have the pleasure of meeting a reaper, especially as your organization is wiped out some time during the humans second great war.'' He looked up with knowing mischief and the red haired reapers jaw literally hit the floor. He turned to Sebastian with a demanding expression.

''WHAT is he talking about Sebby, who is he?''

''I am surprised you are unacquainted with the king of time.'' Sebastian said, amused as the reapers expression went blank and he mechanically turned his head back to mephisto who was still bent in introduction. ''He decided to pay me a little visit from years into the future.''

''W..W...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR NOT HERE TO TAKE AWAY MY SEBBY ARE YOU?''

''Not at all, I have long since abandoned my duties back in gahenna. I am merely offering a wager.'' He winked secretively at the red head who actually blushed. ''And I believe you would be stealing him away from me, given that we have been acquainted for over 100 years.'' Once again the reapers jaw hit the floor before sitting in the fetal position while he clutched Sebastian's trouser leg, eyes creating waterfalls at either sides of his face.

''Tell me it isn't true sebby! We where supposed to be wed and have babies and I was supposed to be your first!'' Much to mephisto's amusement and in Sebastian attempt to further depress the red head, he swept around the table and lifted one of Mephisto's hands, bringing the other around his waist and proceeded to spin him in a elegant waltz around the room while the reaper continued to waterfall and whine aloud. After so many steps they would, completely in sync as they had done many times before, change their positions so the 'lead' shifted from Mephisto to Sebastian and back.

''Aaaah, the times we spent dancing like this,'' Sebastian taunted.

''EEEEEEEH?''

''The candle lit dinners we used to share!'' Mephisto continued.

''DWAAAAAH?''

''Those LOOOONG nights we spent together. Nothing more than are passion to stop us from freezing to death'' Sebastian theatrically bent down on one knee and took Mephisto's hand, Mephisto feigned a swoon as Sebastian took his outer stretched hand and planted a kiss on it.

PPPPPPPPFT! #RIP Grell, died from nasal blood loss#

''We simply MUST do it again my love.'' Although They were both acting to extract some amusement from the red haired demon, Mephisto couldn't help but blush at the memory of what REALLY happened... (I will leave you to your filthy imaginations! XD)

''HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'' The reaper shouted while he sat in a puddle of his own tears. The scene suddenly froze in place as one of the highly polished mahogany doors screeched open, from behind it appeared the head of a small boy with jet black hair and an eyepatch. He looked around with blank curiosity as he took in the scene

''Sebastian, Grell, what are you doing at this hour? And who might you be,'' His attention turned to the unfamiliar face of Maphisto who was still holding Sebastian in their frozen position. Sebastian let go and stepped back from him, his smile of cruel amusement still on his face as he smoothed down the creases of his already perfect uniform.

''My apologies master. This is Mephisto, an old acquaintance. I will see are uninvited guests out, please return to your chambers.'' The boy continued to stare but dropped it and closed the door behind him. Sebastian turned towards the two.

''I would kindly ask you both to leave. Mephisto, I believe I will be seeing you again in the near future. Grell, please leave.'' With that, the demon bowed ferwell and turned to leave. Mephisto looked at the reaper who stood up still looking exaggeratedly upset. He laughed.

''I bid you adew. I DO hope we can meet again in the future, I simply adore the colour red. Might I advise that if you wish to preserve your life, you leave the reapers no later than 1902, that is when my father decides to dispose of you all.'' With that he bowed regally as he had to Sebastian and once again stepped into the portal. He instantly saw his own trace and grabbed onto it, smiling to himself as he was left with the image of the red clad reapers eyes turn into hearts.


	5. Chapter 5 - His recovery

**Sorry for the delay on this one, I completely forgot I had already finished it an its only a short one =(**

**#uncomfortably but irritatedly shuffles in seat# I love getting reviews, I really do! but i am WELL aware that my grammar needs to be polished so you don't have to tell me. If you enjoyed the story or have a sugestion for it, I'd love to hear it.  
**

* * *

Rin was sitting up on his hospital bed with his legs crossed, he was smiling evily at his twin who was in a state of fury.

''If you tell anyone I will shoot you! I swear it! Don't you tell ANYONE!'' Yukio was shouting. Rin, still unable to speak, was writing on a small whiteboard, tired enthusiasm on his face, when he held up the board with is response, Yukio read before his cheeks burned.

'_I wont tell anyone as long as you promise to stop lecturing me.'_

''I would if you would stop being such a slacker!(1)'' Yukio shouted. Rin's taunting smile vanished and a vein bulged from his forhead as he scribbled furiously on the board he had wiped clean with the little black sponge on his bedside.

'_no fair! It's not like I don't try. You know I'm more cut out for the field.'_

''Yeah but it didn't do you much good when you ignored what I said and summoned a high ranking demon who nearly killed you!'' Yukio hadn't meant to say that but he was furious at his twin who had woken him up and teased about telling the cram school about him beeing 'so worried about his big bro that he had to sleep next to him to make sure he was ok' as Rin had put it. They didn't know where the whiteboard had came from but it had been on the bedside when Rin had woken Yukio up by swatting his tail across his face. As his twins face turned sour and he started writing on his board, Yukio could still see the pasty whiteness in his brothers complexion and the way he shifted every now an then as if the position he was in caused pain when he was breathing. Every time he looked at the thick bandages around his neck, he felt a sting of guilt for not getting there sooner. Rin held up his board with his teeth bared.

'_How was I supposed to know! If your gunna blame anyone, blame Kamiki! It was her fault!'_

''I've told you before!'' Yukio almost shouted, ''Stop getting so defensive! I thought you wanted to actually become an exorcist! Your not getting anywhere acting like a kid!'' Rin streightened with surprise at his brothers angry retort. He clenched his fists while puffing his cheeks and pouting like he was liturally fuming, He punched the air and opened his mouth wide and let out a gurgling sound. Yukio watched as his brother froze in place and suddenly hunched over and coughed a mouthful of blood which splashed off the bed and onto the floor as his attempt to shout at his brother tore open the half healed wound in his throat. Rin started towards his brother while he tried to breath, clutching the bandage around his neck, when the door opened and the cram school students entered, stopping in their tracks as they saw Rin, blood dripping down his front and sweat glazing his face. Their was a few moments of silance as Rin's gurgling breath began to calm before Shiemi stepped forward.

''Rin? are you Ok? Shall we call a doctor?'' She turned to Yukio, panic shaking her voice after eyeing the red puddle on the floor. Yukio sighed and waited for his brother to look up, wishing there was something he could do.

''Do you need the needle again?'' He asked worriedly, His brother shot up, wincing with the movement while still clutching his neck, shaking his head furiously as he huffed. He balanced the board on his knee and scribbled on it with the black marker.

'_I'll be alright, just don't be so mean. This is going to get old quickly.' _Yukio laughed at the message but no one relaxed.

''Whats the needle?'' Shima asked, weary curiosity on his face.

''Its a huge needle they have to stab into Rin's lung if his airways ever get clogged.'' He almost smiled at Shima's shiver, knowing the pink haired boy regretted asking.

''Why are you using that thing?'' Bon asked, unable to mask the genuine concern in his voice.

''Oh, the knife pretty much destroyed his vocal chords an something is surpressing his healing so we won't be _hearing _from him for a while,'' Yukio laughed nervously knowing th mention of Rin's 'haealing' would have reminded them of what his brother is. Rin was scribbling once again.

'_Very funny Yukio! Don't forget what we talked about earlier.' _Rin, dispite his gasping for breath, still managed to pull an evil, satisfactory smile as the humor was wiped from his face.

''Rin, get back in bed, your over exherting yourself.'' Yukio knew that Rin was writing 'I'm already in bed' before he held up the board. ''No your not, If you don't lie back, i'll hit the emergency button an you will get the needle like it or not.'' Rin froze, pouted and shifted, pulling the blanket out from under him and lieing back, proped up on his pillows. After doing so he let his head fall right back and eyes close as he continued to gasp for breath and sweat slickening his skin once again, the exhertion from the simple movement getting to him. Shiemi was at his side immediately looking worried.

''Is there anything I can do Sensei?'' She asked, observing as Rin continued to pant heavily. Yukio was looking at the blood that was on the floor. He pushed his glasses and reached to Rin's side where there was a little emergency button amongst the sheets. Yukio thought 'sorry Rin' an pressed the tiny button. Rin didn't notice but looked up when the quiet little beeping alarm sounded. His eyes shot open and he gave Yukio a betrayed look who shrugged with a ''Its for your own good'' look and 4 doctors rushed through the door, shooing the group of exwires to one side. Yukio stepped back and Rin's pleading face dissapeared from view, the exwires could only watch and cringe as the doctors appeared to push him down on the bed and hold him still, lift a scarily long needle in the air and hear Rins protesting gurgles and see raised hands as it dissapeared from view at high speed. Even Yukio cringed from the sickening stabbing noise. He heard te exwires sickened gasps. One of the doctors stood there momentarily, lifted one arm and then stepped back. They observed for a moment and then left leaving a horrified looking Rin hovering a shakey hand over an empty syringe tube sticking out of his chest and he was huffing, although it appeared to be more from the pain of having a five inch needle stabbed through his chest. The exwires looked over in horror and slowly huddled around his bed, Konekomeru hovering back a little behind the others. Shiemi gently grabbed at Rin's shaking hand that was hovering over the tube and pulled it down onto his stomach which he clutched weakly, still trembelling.

''Is there a cloth an some water anywhere?'' Shiemi whispered to Yukio who pointed at the bedside cabinet. She clumsily wrung it out with one hand and started patting down Rin's clammy face. Everyone around shifted their weight while casting there eyes around, feeling like they were intruding on something private. Rin opened his eyes to slits and looked at her and she watched his gaze flicker to the whiteboard. She grabbed it, put the marker in his hand an held the board up for very shaky, he clumsily scribbled a _'thanks shiemi, I'll be fine now.'_ on it and forced a smile to her. He then wrote to Yukio. '_Your going to regret that.'_

''Come off it Okumura-san, for all you know he could have just save your life!'' Bon said in an elderly-brother-like manner which Rin hated. His eyebrows lowered for a moment but thats all he could manage.

''Maybe we should leave him to rest, he looks awful.'' Izumo said quietly. Yukio nodded in agreement. He leant towards his hafl asleep brother and lowered his voice.

''We will be back soon, take it easy'' He put a hand across his forehead for a moment before turning to his students.

''Come on guys, I know you have questions but lets leave it for another time, I will answer what I can.'' The exwires cast one look back at the panting teen who's eyes where closed again before reluctantly following their teacher out of the room. They followed him back to a reception area that was empty apart from a single receptionist behind a desk. Yukio sat down and the exwires followde suit. He took a deep breath and turned to them and began telling them everything about his brother from when his powers first awoke.

* * *

**Now I'm just being mean to Rin )= I remembered thewhole whiteboard thing from an ep of buffy from years ago an thoguht that would be a good idea. Glad you enjoyed the brotherly fluff in the last ep, I love the trag/drama/hurt stuff but i just can't get enough fluff! If anyone fancies a eseries of some random fluffy scenes, let me know cause i would be ALL to happy to write them on my phone during bus rides ^^**

**(1). hehe, the slacker thing I had to put in. For the millionth time since collage I've been watching yugioh GX for themillionth time an idk why but i had this image which WON'T GO AWAY, of Yukio and Crowler throwing books an other heavy things at Jaden and Rin while they sleep through a class, Jaden has shown Rin his drawing eyes on eyelids trick asell so its funnier XD I know its SOOOOOO sad but i have a vivid imagination so the image is crystal clear and keeps randomly popping up, making me laugh. its friggin annoying cause i ended up getting on a bus, going to pay my fair an then suddenly going red in the face trying to stop myself laughing for no aparrent reason. Driver must have thought I was on something!  
**

**But ANYWAYS, Ill have the next chapter up in about a wek or two, everything is on hold atm cause i just have so much to do =/**

**until next time i hope you enjoy my rin fluff. 3**


	6. Chapter 6 - His confession

**Sorry for such a long wait guys! I've had some really awful writers block with all my stories and only tonight got a hit of inspiration and finished this chap which I started weeks ago ¬¬ **

* * *

''So you and Rin are Satin's sons? But only Rin inherited the flames and demonic powers? And he had no idea about it until a few weeks ago?'' Bon was asking question after question, repeating everything Yukio said. Yukio was looking between each of their faces, wanting to know what they where thinking. Bon let out a breath and crossed his arms. ''I knew their was something weird about him. It doesn't really change the fact that he's are friend and got hurt though, he's to stupid to really be a threat anyway.''

''Thank you Ryuji.'' Yukio let out the breath he had been holding. He felt a little relieved at the positive response and smiled when he saw Shima nodding in agreement however was looking at his friends angrily.

''What do you mean? He's a demon! We are exorcists and we kill his kind. His father killed are family! How can you just accept this for what it is?'' Koneko sood and headed for the exit but was stopped when Shima grabbed him by the wrist.

'aren't you being a little harsh? Okumura-san grew up like a regular human just like you and me. He isn't really any different to us.'' He said to his short friend.

''And me and my brother were raised with are adoptive father Shiro Fujimoto, he was are real father.'' Yukio said quietly. He looked hopefully at Koneko but was disappointed to see him pull his arm out of Shima's grasp and leave without another word.

''Do you think he will come round?'' Shiemi muttered quietly. Yukio looked at her, surprised when her worried eyes met his. He smiled thoughtfully.

''I hope so. I'm sorry we had to keep this a secret but I'm sure you understand.''

''So where does this demon fall into this? Sebastian was it?'' Izumo finally spoke, she had been sitting back with her arms crossed, not adding anything to the convocation. Yukio was relieved for a change in topic. He relayed everything that Mephisto had told him while they hung on his every word.

''Mephisto want's Rin to try and summon him again because he thinks the two might have a chance at overthrowing Satan.'' The whole circle gasped in aware.

''Seriously? Is that really a possibility?'' Shima asked, excitement laced in his voice.

''Well mephisto seems to think so. Although I must say I don't really want to put Rin in danger like that again,'' Yukio clenched his fists, still furious with Mephisto for even suggesting the idea.

''How did Sebastian even manage to attack Rin, I thought demons could only attack their masters if their will is weakened.'' Izumo said but realization crossed her face after the last word left her mouth. Yukio nodded but the rest of the group looked at him questioningly.

''This demon is no push over, He thought out a plan almost instantly and figured Rin out right away. He revealed Rin, believing that it would weaken his will and as a result, managed to attack him.'' Yukio explained.

''But how did he hurt Okumura in the first place? Isn't a demons tail its weakest point? He must have really hurt him when he pulled his tail.'' Bon said, trying to fit the pieces together.

''With summoned demons, its not so much the action as the intent. Sebastian must have only been thinking of revealing Rin and not hurting him as Rin, Him causing Rin pain when he pulled his tail was just a cause and effect. Thus coming back to how intelligent he must be to have understood that loop hole, I haven't heard of it ever happening with a summon before.'' Yukio clenched his fists on his knee's. ''When Rin's will was weakened when he knew he was a demon, it was game over. If Rin wants to summon him again and Sebastian finds a way to break his will, he may not be so lucky...' Yukio broke off and clenched his fists, his nails biting into his palms and drawing blood.

''Hay, I'm sure if Rin knows we accept him, he may be able to pull it off.'' Yukio looked up surprised and met Bon's determined gaze. He was shocked to see the rest of the group smiling widely and his hart warmed.

''….Thanks guys,'' Yukio said bashfully. He didn't want to press his worries about his brother attempting the summon again but couldn't stop he twining if guilt he felt for not trusting his student's reaction more. Before anything else could be said, The nurse who Yukio had met the night before approached from the hall leading to Rin's room.

''Morning Okumura sensei. Get a good nights rest?'' She asked cheerfully. Yukio couldn't stop his cheeks reddening at her knowing expression. ''Well I have some results, Rin will be Ok to go home later today, he may not be able to talk for a few days and he needs plenty of rest but we estimate that he will be will be fully healed within a week. The results from the knife are in to, thir was a trace of demonic aura on the knife but we don't think it's enough to slow down another high level demon's healing ability. The only thing that we can guess that is slowing his healing is the fact that the summoning he performed was more than he could handle, under certain circumstances the body's reaction to that amount of exertion can be delayed which would explain him not showing any signs immediately but from are observations, that's the only conclusion we could make.'' She smiled at Yukio reassuringly who breathed a sigh of relief, He knew Rin was Ok but it didn't stop him from worrying. It put his mind even more at ease to know he could come home later that day.

''Thank you so much,'' He smiled and she winked, turning to leave. He checked his watch and almost jumped out of his skin. ''It's almost 9! we are going to be late for school!'' The students all let out a low groan apart from shiemi who was only attending cram school. She gave Yukio a concerned look.

''Are you going to be Ok? I'm sure they will understand if you take the day off.'' She said softly.

''I can't, i'm on a scholarship, if my grades start slipping then I will be kicked out.'' Yukio was turning to leave when a thought crossed his mind. He turned back to her. ''Could you stay with him? I don't think he should be left alone, especially since he doesn't like hospitals much.'' Shiemi smiled enthusiastically and bowed.

''I'd be happy to.'' She said and waved them all goodbye.

* * *

Shiemi sighed, she hadn't thought of it when Yukio had asked but now she was facing a day alone with Rin. She blushed furiously but headed back to Rin's room anyway. When she entered, he was still asleep. She paced to the chair by his bed and looked around nervously. When she finally realized that she couldn't spend the dad staring at the white walls or ceiling without boring herself to death, she let her gaze fall on Rin's peaceful face. She blushed even more as she noticed how innocently sweet he looked. For something to do, she picked up the towel she had had earlier and started patting his face with it. She shuddered when she got a closer look at the bandages across his throat, unconsciously touching her own and clenching her teeth. As she did, nee jumped from her hair where he all but lived and looked up at her happily. A lightbulb turned on in Shiemi's head.

''That's it! The nurse said something about exhaustion... Nee! I need some Ginseng, Dandelion, Nettle, Astragalus and Oats please.'' Shiemi smiled as one by one the plants sprouted from her summon's chest and she collected them. Once she had everything she needed, she ran back to the reception desk and asked for some boiling water. After getting the jug and cup, she returned to Rin's room and started adding the herbs one by one and stirring the water. She was about to add the Astragalus when Nee gave her a concerned shout. ''neeee...''

''What is it Nee?'' She asked. Nee pointed at the small bunch of yellow flowers and then at Rin and shook his head. Shiemi face palmed, she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten that higher level demons where commonly weak to the particular plant. She quickly threw the flowers to one side and continued adding and stirring the plants in the water. Once she was satisfied with her work, the result being a disgusting jug of murky water slightly thickened by the oats which gave it a chunky appearal, She placed it back on the bedside table with a loud accidental clunk. Rin shifted in his sleep and his eyes shot open, darting around the room in panic.

''I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to wake you!'' Shiemi quickly apologized. His gaze focused on her and his cheeks flushed. He tried to speak but quickly remembered and shuddered, one hand resting on his throat. ''here'' shiemi said, handing him the whiteboard. He took it gratefully and wrote.

'_Why are you here?_'' Was all he put.

''Yukio asked me to stay with you, he had to go to school.'' She said softly.

_''I didn't mean that, aren't you scared?'_' he wrote clumsily, still groggy from sleep.

''I was at first but that was silly of me, your still Rin.'' She said, blushing furiously but smiling at the same time. Rin's yes widened in surprise and he scrawled on his board again.

_''But i'm dangerous, I could hurt you.''_

''I don't believe that. You haven't before. I kinda agree with what Bon said, your pretty harmless really, even if you are half demon.'' She giggled as Rin's surprise intensified.

_''Bon is Ok with it to? What did everyone say?''_

''Yukio told us everything, about you and what happened and about that demon you summoned. Everyone seems Ok with it, Konekomeru was a little scared but he ill come around.'' Shiemi repeated what Yukio said but didn't want to dive into detail of what Koneko had actually said.

''_What did he say about Sebastian? He didn't tell me anything.''_ He looked at her curiously and started repeating what Yukio had told her earlier. Rin's eyes widened when it came to the part about them being able to kill Satan.

'_'Did the clown really say that? We could really kill Satan?_'' Shiemi shrugged.

''That's what Yukio said anyway, he didn't seem very happy about it and I agree, I don't think you should summon him again.'' Shiemi watched Rin scribble furiously on his board.

_''Then I'm doing it, if he thinks we could kill Satan then we will! I will make that demon listen to me no matter what!_''

''I don't think that's a good idea, Yukio said that he must be a really powerful demon to have been able to find a loophole that he could get to you with.'' Shiemi was hoping to steer Rin's thoughts away from summoning the demon again but it didn't appear to be working so she tried a different approach, distraction.

''The nurse said you would be going home later, Yukio will be coming back after regular school to get you so maybe you should get some more rest so your Ok for it.'' Shiemi sighed, success.

_''Great! I hate hospitals, the doctors are horrible!''_

''But thy only want to help, the nurse is really kind. Speaking of which, I made you an energizing herbal mix,'' Shiemi happily poured a cup of her now luke warm mix and handed it to Rin who's cheeks tinged green when he smelled it. ''I know it smells awful but it should help boost your healing so you can get better sooner, I almost put some Astragalus in it which is great for energizing but it probably would have made you feel worse.'' She smiled as she mused but Rin looked at her questioningly. Shiemi blushed and looked away guiltily. ''Well, with you being half demon and all.. Astragalus is harmful to high level demons...'' She said nervously. She saw Rin look away sadly and she wished she hadn't said anything. ''I..I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to bring it up...'' Rin returned to his whiteboard.

_''Its Ok, I need to get used to it, its what I am after all._'' Rin set the board aside, made a face at the content of the cup shiemi had handed him and took a sip. He made a face as he swallowed the gloopy liquid before his face turned to surprise. He smiled and nodded at Shiemi and continued sipping at it. Shiemi smiled widely and began enthusing about him getting back to normal.

* * *

Back at the abandoned boys dorm. Rin was taking his time walking to their room, He felt a million times better but was still weak in comparison and was all but running souly off the energy provided to him by Shiemi's herb concoction. He couldn't help but let a smile split his face at the memory about how she had made so much effort to make him feel etter and cheer him up. She had gone back to her home to retrieve some night supplies. Yukio had arrive announcing that the cram school would be held at their dorm so that he could be at Rin's beckoning call if he needed anything but Rin knew it was to make sure he didn't try to summon Sebastian again. He smiled humorlessly at the thought, you can't summon anything if you can't invoke the incantation. He sighed and pushed the thought away as he reached his and Yukio's room. He was pretty tired even after the short walk and got right into bed, being careful not to strain his neck. The external would had closed over and resembled a week old wound now but the inner parts of his throat still ached with every movement. He was still wondering how he had managed to not only drink, but keep down Shiemi's herbal remedy, it hadn't tasted half as bad as he had thought but the texture was what Rin imagined really old milk to be like. Just as he sat down on his bed, Yukio walked in behind him, having lingered for a few moments after he left the hospital to speak to the staff while Rin all but danced out the door.

''How are you feeling? Glad to be home?'' Yukio smiled as he dropped the bag which clinked merrily, dawing a weary gaze from Rin. ''Don't worry, its just some herbal medicine to help you heal faster.'' Yukio grinned at Rin's defiant glare. ''And your GOING to take it.'' He said, glasses flashing. Rin's face pailed before he huffed and carefully got into bed, turning away from Yukio who chuckled. ''I'm holding a team building class down stairs with the rest of the cram school but we will keep it down. I'll be back up to check on you in a bit.'' He said and then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Rin turned onto his back, staring at the underside of the bunk bed. His friends where downstairs, he wished he could go and join them, Shiemi had reassured him that they didn't hate him and he was itching to go and say hi. He tried to go to sleep but considering his current state, he was wide awake and felt deceptively full of energy. He sat up and, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, decided to go and see what they where doing, unable to help his curiosity at what they might be doing in their abandoned dorm. He reached the landing and came to the door leading into one of the empty rooms from which Izumo and Paku emerged from, shortly followed by Shiemi. Rin jumped back and bowed apologetically, but shiemi grabbed his hand and turned back into the room from which they had just emerged.

''Hay everyone, Rin's here!'' She called happily, pulling Rin in with her. When Shiemi let go, he paused and bent over regretting his overenthusiastic bowing earlier and looked up, panting slightly. Everyone was there sitting around a low table littered with papers that Yukio was in the process of collecting, All eyes where on him. Bon's usual frown was a little softer than usual, possibly from noting Rin's obvious discomfort. Shima waved and greeted him while Shiemi beamed. Rin was about to ask where Koneko was when he realized he didn't have his board and Yukio started hording him out the room. Rin put his arms up in surrender when their was a loud noise of something metal filled the entire abandoned dorm. Looking around for the source, Rin plugged his oversensitive ears and looked around frantically, he caught sight of a man with long red hair and a long red coat to match, his eyes sharp like razors and he was cackling manically, helping a chainsaw above his head.

''Now where might I find Rin Okumura? I believe he is trying to take my sebby away from me! I can't beat Mephisto but I shouldn't have to much trouble with you!'' With that he darted towards the two, chainsaw positioned to strike.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! cliffies! What writer doesn't love leaving their readers needing more (or atleat I hope you enjoyed it hehe...¬¬)**

**Just so I don't let anyone down, i'm going to say that I will be updating no less than once a month. Their will be atleast one more chapter before new years (or maybe xmas) Thank you all so much for your reviews and pm's, keep reviewing cause I love reading them. As usual, my grammar and spelling are far from perfect I know but try an get over it an let me know what the story is like ^^**

**incase I can't update, an early happy christmas to you all! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Flight From Some Freak

**YAY! I managed to post another chapter before new years! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Mine was fabulous! 3**

**Sorry for not doing the replys sooner, always forget until AFTER I've uploaded the chappy =/but anyways...**

**ToscaThorCat - I remember the pisode! XD I haven't watched black butler in ages but have been flipping through the mnge and picking out occasional episode clips to refresh my memory but i do remember that one just caue the tital tickled me so much XD**

**queenofAWESOME (guest) Thank you =D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I STILL haven't put as much black butler in as I should but their will be alot more bb characters in as of this chappy. Why you no make account so I can respond?! D=**

**Music-chan loves anime - Lmao, I know! naught grell indeed! XD oh how you'd love to bend him over your knee (or have sebby or mephisto do it XD) and spank him! XD thanks xxx**

**Now, for chapter 7 ^^**

* * *

**I do not own blue exorcist.**

Yukio's blood ran cold as he looked at the approaching demon, his body had frozen up when the demon had first burst through the wall at the end of the hall but the sight of a deranged demon swinging a chainsaw above his head was more than enough to make anyone run. He grabbed Rin's wrist and shouted to Izumo and Paku who had stopped at the end of the apposite end of the corridor.

''IZUMO! PAKU! RUN!'' The girls didn't need to be told twice. Izumo grabbed her friends wrist as Yukio had Rin's and ran out of sight, Yukio an Rin trailing behind them.

''nyahahahahahaha! You can't run! Now which one of you would be Rin? If you save me the trouble of catching you I'll kill you quick! Well, Quicker than I originally planned! NO ONE can try to take my Sebby away from me without being reaped!'' The demon sang behind them, his voice full of deluded malice that sent shivers down Yukio's spine. He pulled Rin to one side onto another corridor and dragged him into one of the dorm baths. They ran into the locker room and Yukio all but threw Rin into one of the lockers, locking it from the outside. Rin looked at him through the vent and opened his mouth in protest with fury in is eyes, Yukio silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips.

''I'll be back soon, This was supposed to be your exwire exam so there are exorcists hiding throughout the building, once I find them, I'll lure the demon to the roof and trap him there, then I'll come back for you. Sorry to push you out of this but your not well enough to fight.'' Yukio whispered, putting his little plan together as he listened to the approaching sounds of the chainsaw. He uttered a silent sorry to Rin and returned to the entrance to the baths, gun's drawn. He heard the approaching steps of the demon and his mad cackles.

* * *

Rin POV

* * *

Rin's vision was fogging, being pulled down the corridor and then thrown into the locker was almost more than he could handle. He was silently coughing and he could just about make out the shining liquid that coated his hands. He gasped and gripped one of the coat hangers behind him, trying his best to steady himself and not pass out again. After a few seconds, he was able to focus more on the sounds he could hear. From somewhere in the direction of the bath entrance, he could hear muffled shouts, most likely from the demon. A moment later their was another shout and then the sound of wood being shredded. Rin's eyes shot open, their was no scream or sound's of life but Rin had a gut wrenching feeling that the demon ad got Yukio. He tried to push the locked door open but he had no strength. He looked around, hoping another door would magically open when he heard a nearby scream. Rin tried to find the source through the vent and cough sight of Izumo with her back ho him. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw Paku lieing on the floor a few feet in front of her with a huge neberius demon standing above her, bile dripping from its mouth and burning through Paku's school jumper.

Rin frantically tried to force the locker door open but only succeeded in tiring himself out even further and make his head spin. He tried once more to shout but felt an all to familiar tearing feeling in his throat and spluttered, liquid further drenching his pyjama top. He Looked through the vent again and watched in horror as the neberius paced towards Izumo who was in the process of summoning her fox demons. They attacked simultaneously but where thrown to one side effortlessly by the grotesque demon. Rin cursed his slow healing for robbing him of his voice and cursed himself for not keeping kurikara with him a all times as he should. He shook the thought off, knowing it was pointless to think of what he couldn't do and returned his focus to Izumo who was now backing away from the demon. 'think Rin think!' he hissed in his head, 'if you don't do SOMETHING, Izumo is gunna get hurt or worse.' As if on cue, Izumo shrieked and fell back and the neberius jumped forward. Rin did the only thing he could and banged his fists on the door as hard as he could. Although he didn't manage to make much noise, the demon now crouching over Izumo looked up and snarled. It jumped forward and was now facing Rin through the vent. Rin's heart seemed to stop, he hadn't thought this far. He felt the demons putrid breath of his face, making his head spin even more than it already was. Their was a brief moment where the neberius stared rin out through the vent before it spoke.

''I'm sorry young prince, my master ordered this.'' It hissed in Rin's mind. The strange sensation of hearing its voice in his head threw him off guard before their was an almighty shriek of metal being stressed and the front of the door bent inwards, restricting what little space he already had. Another and Rin was pinned against the back of the small space as the door was presumably punched inwards. Panic clouded his already fogging mind as the metal was beaten into his chest, cutting off his air supply, another blow came and his arm was pinned to one side, a sickening cracking sound reverberated and a searing pain shot up is arm. He tried to push back at the door with his free arm to no avail. He felt his conscience slipping as their was another blow to the locker and it toppled backwards. When it hit the floor, something stabbed into the back of his shoulder and his head snapped backwards and hit the metal and he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Izumo POV

* * *

Izumo was in shock, she didn't know what to do, she could only watch in horror as the neberius pulverized the locker knowing that someone was trapped in their. Her foxes had disappeared when they where attacked and she was now defenceless. She was about to scream, not knowing what else to do when A figure ran through the entrance. She couldn't make out the face as the figure bit it's thumb, uttered something and a huge toad like demon appeared. It shot its tongue forward and wrapped it around the demon, jerked its body and flung the neberius against the tiled wall, shattering them. Izumo regained some focus and looked back at the exorcist who was shouting at her

''Miss Kamiki! Get out of here! I can handle this!'' Izumo blinked, it was Tsubaki.

''I think there is someone in the locker!'' She shrieked, finally regaining control of herself and standing up shakily. She started forward when the neberius dived back onto the toppled locker. Before it had a chance to land another blow, the toad-like demon had wrapped its pustule covered tongue around the neberius once more and sashed it into the ceiling and then the floor, sending shards or ceramic in all directions. Izumo shielded her eyes and lunged forward and grabbed a corner of the door of the locker and used all her might to pull it open. After many tugs an jolts, it started inching open and shock entered Izumo's body when she saw a bloodied unconscious Rin. Adrenaline flooding her system, she gave one more massive tug and the door bent open enough for Rin to fit through. She looked around and a wash of relief hit her as she saaw the neberius disintegrating on the floor, its threat gone. She turned back to Rin and hooked her hands under his armpits. She started to pull but stopped immediately when Rin's twisted. His eyes opened a millimetre and he caught her eye. He opened and closed his mouth and Izumo's stomach turned as even more blood dripped from the corner of his lips.

''Its Ok, The neberius is gone, I'll get you out soon.'' She whispered frantically. She moved to help him but he shook his head. His mouth forming the words 'hanger' and 'shoulder.' It took Izumo a moment to understand what he meant as he studied the locker but when she did, she sighed. How the hell was she supposed to get this open?

''Will you be Ok their for a moment? I can't do this on my own.'' She said apologetically, He gave a stiff nod and she turned to Tsubaki who was now placing Aloe leaves on Paku's injuries.

''Professor, Is Paku going to be Ok? There is another demon running around, what the hell are we supposed to do?'' She asked, the shock of the previous events turning into rage. ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Why is their a NEBERIUS demon and some other weird demon running around this dorm?''

''The neberius demon was summoned by Nuehaus as a part of oyur Exwire exam but I haven't the foggiest of why the other demon is here, I don't even know what kind of demon it is.'' The professor pondered aloud. His phone rang and he answered it.

''Tsubaki here, report...uhuh,,, uhuh... on the roof?... Ok. I'll be their soon. In the mean time, send down three exorcists with doctor credentials, we have three students here, one has sustained a goul temtate and the other is trapped, I am unsure of the extent of his injuries.'' Tsubaki listened a little longer before closing his phone and turning to Izumo.

''I'm going to join the exorcists on the roof, they have cornered the rogue demon and need my assistance. Help is on the way for these two so can you wait with them until assistance arrives and then go and check on your other friends? They haven't been seen but no one has gone and checked on them yet. Can you do that?'' He asked, heading towards the door. Izumo nodded and produced two more summoning circles from her pocket. Summoning her two fox spirits.

''Why did you summon us again? Idiot girl.'' One of them snarled at her.

''Shut up, now isn't the time! I need you to take the door off this, my friends inside.'' Izumo commanded. The foxes eyes widened for a moment before they nodded and started ripping chunks of the metal away with apparent ease. She watched in pleasant surprise as the door was gone in minutes. Just as she was going to see the extent of the damage, three exorcists came running through the door. Forgetting what she had been about to do, she broke out into a sprint.

''Paku has a ghoul temtate but I don't know the extent of Rin's injuries, I think the pegs inside the locker are in his shoulder so be careful.'' She called as she ran out of the door. She swept her eyes over Rin as she ran and turned away immediately, unable to look at how one arm bent in an unnatural way or the disturbing about of red that soaked his clothes, exposed arms and face. She ran the length of the hallway with her summons racing just ahead of her. She reached the door to the room she had been doing a test in less than 20 minutes earlier and flung it open. She was surprised to see Shiemi holding her little baby green man who was sprouting a wild forest of thick branches that filled an entire half of the room. Konekomeru and Bon had been chanting and Shima was standing there with his gold pole thing raised. They all turned to her in surprise.

''What are you doing here?'' Shiemi asked, her face pail. ''Where are Rin and Yukio?'' She asked.

''Never mind that, what's going on here?'' She asked, trying to look through the small forest.

''A neberius demon attacked us, Bon and Konekomeru are going through an entire bible verse to find its fatal verse.'' Shiemi squeaked. ''What happened to you?''

''Same. I got cornered in the bath with Paku and it attacked. Rin was in a locker and distracted it. Luckily professor Tsubaki turned up and dealt with the neberius, Paku's Ok but Rin got hurt pretty bad, he distracted the neberius when it attac...''' She trailed off as realisation set in, Rin got hurt trying to help her, she hadn't even thought of it. She collapsed to her knees.

''You Ok?'' Bon called after finishing a verse. But Izumo didn't hear him. She just stared at her hands. 'why was I so useless?'' She asked herself, unable t stop her hands from trembelling. She was ripped out of her thought trail when shuffling noises came from beyond the branches. She looked up and caught sight of another neberius demon, similar to the one that had attacked her and Paku. She stood shakily and shouted to her foxes.

''Get that thing!'' She cried. Seconds passed and nothing happened, she looked between her foxes and her eyes widened at their accusing glares.

''You are not worthy of commanding us.'' one called.

''Your will is weak!'' The other hissed. Their words stung but Izumo shook her head, she neded to help her friends, letting herself drown in self pity wouldn't do anyone any good.

''Do what I say!'' She hissed through clenched teeth, They both gaped at her before pounciug towards the demon. The naberius swatted her foxes aside as she had earlier and it wildly clawed at the branches. Izumo gasped as it came closer, breaking through the final barrier between iself and the students. They scattered ads it grabbed for them, Shima lunged forward with his pole to no avail, It was only when it grabbed Bon by the head and he managed to utter the final words of the verse he was chanting when in screamed aloud and turned to dust. Izumo coughed, feeling a little relief. Just as she was about to turn to the others, the one of the windows burst inwards and a blur of red entered, tumbling on the ground before straightening, a chainsaw in hand. The demon turned to the students, picking bits of glass from its hair.

''So now, where might I find Rin? Sebby needs me back home and I'm running out of time.'' The deranged demon blushed as he said the name and squeed, if it weren't for his voice, you could have mistaken him for a woman.

''Did you say Sebby? As in Sebastian?'' Izumo asked, it was only a thought but it flew from her mouth before she could stop it. The entire room raised eyebrows in her direction and the red demon turned to her, boredom pulling his face.

''Why yeees~ I just so happened to overhear a conversation between him and some clown saying he was to be summoned here and I don't like it. I want my Sebby at home with me.'' He said, scratching his cheek with one of the jagged edges of his chainsaw.

''How did you get here?'' She asked, trying to keep the demon distracted long enough to... she didn't have a plan, this was pointless but she wanted a better idea of the situation.

''I followed the clown back here through time. I know it won't be long before I'm thrown back into my own time but I have...'' He looked at his wrist at an imaginary watch. ''About 5 minutes to kill Rin before I have to go back. Now where is he?'' He chuckled, brandishing his chainsaw, revving it into gear and filling the room with a deadly sound. Izumo scrambled back out of its reach.

''Rin won't summon Sebastian again, Sebastian nearly killed him. I can assure you that.'' She said hopefully. The demon pfft before heading for the door, disregarding what she had said.

''Whatever, I'm already an inch away from probation so I won't kill you but it's certainly will kill him, anything to protect my Sebby!'' The demon cackled and raised the chainsaw above his head. ''Anything for my Sebby-chaaaan!'' He cried animatedly before running from the room. Izumo tried to stand but her jelly like legs prevented it. She searched for her phone but must have droped it at some point, damn it! Taking a few deep breaths, she willed her legs to sustain her weight, She pushed herself up, using the wall for support. Once she had steadied herself, she sprinted as fast as she could back to the dorm baths. When she reached the entrance, she found the red demon standing over in, disappointment on his face. At his feet was Rin, still unconscious with what looked like blue ribbons protruding from his chest.

* * *

Yukio POV

* * *

''where did you go? Maybeee...in here?'' he hissed the last word, their was the sound of wood being stressed as Yukio guessed, The demon made a new entrance to the baths opposite. He waited silently, hidden behind the door to the dorm baths, listening as the demon's footsteps grew closer and closer and then passed, continuing down the hall. Yukio let out his breath and inhaled slowly, trying to settle his fluttering heart beat. He waited, to scared to move thinking the demon may here. Once he was sure that the demon had turned onto another corridor, he slipped out of the baths and toed his way back to where his students where, hoping with all his might that they had stayed put.

Yukio ran the corridor's, looking for the other exorcists, he was dialing number after number, sending out a text requesting urgent assistance to as many exorcists as he could as he searched for te missing guys supposedly on petrol for the exwire exam. He cursed as the exam entered his mind and he remembered with a shudder that there was a neberius demon lurking somewhere in the building. He sent a message to Professor Nuehaus telling him to dismiss his summon, hoping he got it before they caused anymore trouble. He halted as he heard an all to familiar metallic sound from somewhere up ahead. He leaned against a wall and chanced a look around the corner. Wrong decision. He ducked just in time to evade the chainsaw slashing the air above his head and hacking through the wall, showering him with chips of wood. He tuned away and started running but a strong fist gripped the back of his coat and pulled him back.

''Where is this Rin Okumura? No one can summon my Sebby but me!'' He sang, voice laced with pure malice. Yukio froze up, struggling against the iron fist that held him. Unzipping his coat, he lunged forward and tumbled to the ground, scrambling to his feet and aiming his guns. He took in the view of the demon before him. Red coat , knee length red hair, red glasses, a black suit and waistcoat over a crisp white shirt. Definitely from the era that Sebastian came from.

''Who are you?'' Yukio barked, struggling to keep his cool. The demon shrugged and pouted almost comically.

'''name's Grell. I'm a reaper and I'm hear to reap a certain soul.'' He said casually, like he was introducing himself as the gas fitter or something.

''What do you want with my brother?'' Yukio hissed, the question slipped out before he could stop it The demon gave a Cheshire grin that would send most people running.

''So Rin has a brother, then I should probably reap you to, just to be sure.'' Without warning the demon lunged forward, swinging his chainsaw wildly. Yukio fired off a few shots as he darted backwards evading the reapers attack. Grell cackled wildly as he swung again, narrowly missing. Yukio turned and sprinted up a nearby set of stairs, glancing back every time he could to make sure he was out of reach of the wild demon. Before turning onto the next staircase, he pulled a holy water grenade from his belt, unclipped it and threw it backwards. Their was a slight bang and then Grell started screaming and cursing. Not chancing a look around, Yukio kept running, he eventually came to the fire escape that lead to the roof, fortunately it was unlocked as Rin came here frequently. He burst through the door and ran to the far end, turning and holding his guns up, ready to fire. At long last, his phone chimed.

''Hello?'' He asked, not taking his eyes off the door.

''Hi Yukio, Mephisto speaking here. I've sent back up, they should be arriving any minute...now'' Yukio gasped as he felt a rush of air, looking around, he spotted odd shaped winged things, presumably demons, carrying groups of exorcists on their back. Yukio sighed and returned his attention to his phone.

'''How can we defeat him? How did he even get here?'' He all but shouted.

''I have a sneaky suspicion that he followed me through time, latching onto my time string. You can't defeat him, far to powerful, bt if you can keep him occupied for about another minutes, he will be pulled back through time. When you travel through time that way, you only have about 25 minutes before you are pulled back. Failing that, you can always have Rin summon Sebastian, That is, if he's still alive...'' Mephisto trailed off in an amused tone and Yukio's heart started to flutter.

''What do you mean?'' He whispered through clenched teeth. Much to his irritation, the demon only laughed.

''Oh nothing, just that with all those neberius demons running around and Grell and now you have a full team of exorcists, some of whom hate Rin for what he is.'' He said teasingly.

''What do you mean? I text Nuehaus and told him to call off his summon. Why wouldn't he call it off?'' He shouted as the flying demons touched down and a number of his peers joined him, awaiting information.

''No worries, just a thought. Anyway's, ta ta for now.'' Yukio called the demon's name as he hung up and angrily shoved his phone in his pocket. He waited until all the Exorcists where standing around before addressing them.

''Thanks for joining me, there is a high level demon around somewhere, I just spoke to Mephisto and he said to keep it occupied for a while and he should disappear on his own, he is to powerful for anyone present to handle.'' He called. Their was a mutter through the crowd as they raised their gun's towards the roof's entrance. Seconds turned into minutes and Grell din't appear. Gun's held firm, Yukio inched forwards. One of the exorcists behind him almost made him jump out of his skin.

''What is the demon here for?'' a blond haired exorcist asked, lowering her shotgun.

He is trying to kill my brother, I'm not sure exactly why.'' He said more to himself Grell's reasons for killing Rin didn't make any sense. Was Sebastian his brother or something? That didn't quite seem to fit, He would have heard about if from Mephisto first. A Lover? Maybe...

''Where is the demon?'' Another exorcist called. Yukio looked around, studying the door before looking down once more at his watch. It had been almost 5 full minutes since he had looked at his phone when Mephisto called.

''EVERYONE, SPLIT UP AND SEARCH FOR THE RED CLAD DEMON!'' Yukio called as he darted forward, panic rising in his chest. He cursed himself for being out whitted so easily it was obvious he was trying to lead Grell onto the roof, how could he expect him NOT to see through it? He ran flat out, sprinting back to the bathroom where he had left Rin and almost collapsed when he caught sight of the room. Their where three exorcists, one of which was giving a collapsed Paku an injection of some sort while the other two where lifting his brother out of the half destroyed locker.

''RIN'' He cried as he ran towards the limp form being lowered to the ground. He collapsed to his knees, anger making his head pound. He His stomach churned as the scent of blood filled his nostrils so thickly he could be breathing it for all he knew. Rin was unconscious, blood splattering his chin and soaked most of the front of his t-shirt. One of his arms lay crooked to one side and Yukio felt bile raise in his throat. As he studied is twins broken form, that was the best way to describe it, broken. Tears built up at the corner of Yukio's eyes as he stared at him. Thoughts of self hatred lumed but he pushed them away, their was still a psychopathic demon wielding a chainsaw running loose in the dorm and according to Yukio's watch, he still had 3 minutes before his time was up. He stood, turning away from Rin and, guns at the ready, listened for approaching footsteps. His ears where greeted with the angry weapon as Grell silently stepped through the door, licking his lips with his long, serpentine tongue.

''So this is Rin. Looks like the neberius did quite the number on him. Oh well, let's see what your cinematic records have to offer as a reason to reap you.'' He let out a cackle and started forward. Yukio immediately stepped forward, aiming both his guns at the redhead. Yukio stood their for a moment before he shot at Grell who ignored hiw warning. He doged them with ease and swung a kick at Yukio, hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying over Rin and into the wall opposite. Coughing, He watched with wide eyes as the demon swung his chainsaw over his head and then across Rin's chest, opening a deep gash across his stomach tat started gushing red. Yukio froze. He couldn't even locate his arms or legs, let alone move them. A second later, strange looking ribbons sprung from the fresh wound on Rin's front. Yukio narrowed his eyes and was surprised to find pictures on the ribbons, they where very similar to film reels, only these ones bore pictures of Rin and himself as they where growing up. Grell let out a sound of awer and muttered something that sounded 'how odd, their blue,'' Yukio watched in horror and fascination as Grell studied the images, making ''hmmmmm'' sounds as he watched the mini play through of his life. A few seconds later, Grell made an angry sound and stamped his foot.

''DAMN IT! I can't find anything good enough to use as a reason to reap you! What the hell? Your the son of satan! How can you be sutch a good little boy?'' The demon stopped stomping his feet and pushed his glasses up, gripping his chainsaw yet again. ''Never mind, i'm sure that you being the son of satan is sin enough by assiahn laws.'' He chuckled, revving his chainsaw and lifting it above his head. Yukio jolted out of his hypnosis and shot at the demon, scrambling up.

''YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!'' He screamed as he stepped towards the demon. Surprise and maybe even fear crossed his face momentarily before it was replaced with a darkly challenging expression. He used his chainsaw to deflect the bullets and backed away slowly. A weak groan made Yukio loose his focus and he saw Rin opening his eyes slightly. He was lucky to notice Grell darting at him and managed to dodge, cutting it so close the chainsaw sliced through his shirt. He turned, happy to be standing between Rin and the reaper, fresh determination coming with each breath. He chanced a glance at his watch and suppressed a grin, only two minutes until the demon's time was up. He heard a scurryings sound behind him and an unfortunately familiar voice called out.

''Rin!''

* * *

Izumo POV

* * *

Izumo didn't know when he idea came to her but after watching in horror as Yukio and Grell echanged attacks, she noticed Rin stir and came up with a last shot at getting rid of the demon. She crawled forward on her hands and knees behind Yukio.

''Rin!'' She called, shaking his shoulder slightly. ''Rin, here's a summoning curcle, the demon wants Sebastian so summon him!'' She cried. Rin slowly turned his face to his and gave her a questioning look. Grabbing his uninjured arm, she swiped some of his blood across the paper as she muttered.

''Just say the words in your mind, I think this is are last hope!'' Rin heard her, closed his yes as she swiped his blood onto the piece of paper. Seconds crept by and nothing happened. Just as Izumo started to loose hope, black clouds started billowing out of the summoning circle. Izumo sighed in success as the blackness surrounded her and when it cleared, a black clad figure alleared holding a smaller figure in its arms.

''SEEEEEBBYY! Why did you come here?'' The room went silent as everyone looked at the new arrival. The red demon started skipping forward before stopping in his tracks.

''What are you doing here Grell?'' Sebastian asked, is voice sounding like poisonous velvet. He looking around the room and placing the smaller figure down. Upon closer inspection after the clouds had disappeared, It appeared to be a young boy, probably around ten or eleven years old. The younger boy looked around the room, annoyance plastered all over his face.

''Sebastian, where are we? What happened?'' He said. Who or whatever this boy was, Izumo made a snap assumption that she didn't like this kid one bit. Sebastian examined the room, not saying anymore and his eyes finally focused on Rin, To Izumo's absolute shock, He knelt down over him and studied the wounds on him. Nodding to himself, he stood and turned to the red clad demon.

''Grell?'' He said authoritatively. 'Do you have anything to do with this?'' He said, eyes narrowing and Izumo felt herself go cold as dread raised goosebumps all over even though the the words weren't aimed at her. 'Grell' pouted and did a kitten pose.

''But Sebby! I did it for us! I can't have some little kid coming between us! Nothing against you Ciel.'' He said, inclining at the small boy who crossed his arms and tapped his food impatiently, annoying Izumo even more.

''Grell, go home immediately, I will see you later and explain the situation.'' Sebastian said, adjusting his tie. Izumo couldn't help her cheeks from burning, she had never seen a man so...sophisticated. She felt like punching herself in the face for the almost unbearable urge to squeal like some lovestruck fan girl.

''Buy SEBBY!...'' The red demon began too beg but before he could utter another word, he was pulled into some invisible whirlpool and disappeared. Izumo blinked, trying to make sure that this was real before slowly getting to her feet.

''Is it safe?'' She mumbled unintentionally. Sebastian looked at her through curious red eyes. He cocked his head lazily.

''Grell has gone back to are time and I have no intention of hurting anyone. I seem to recall seeing you in my last...visit here. Are you a descendant of Inari?'' Izumo looked at him in shock, how the hell could he know? And what relevance did it have? It may not be in your history books but Inari was another servant of one of the Baal. Interesting to see that they are still living.'' He mused, grinning. Izumo clenched her teeth and shook her head.

''Never mind that! Can you heal Rin? He's not going to die is he?'' She said, voice thick with concern as she turned her focus to Rin who now lay with his eyes closed, breath rugged with strain. The demon nodded and bent down to examine Rin once again. The young boy who had gone unnoticed until now seemed to loose his temper.

''Sebastian! I want to know right now what is going on! Who are these people? Where are we?'' He demanded. Izumo's patience was already worn thin.

''Shut up you brat! Tare more important things to deal with other than your stupid questions! Who the hell are you anyway?'' she asked, slightly enjoying the look of shock on the kids face.

''I'm Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, who the hell are you?'' The kid smirked and took a stance.

''That name doesn't ring any bells kid. How did end up having a demon for a butler?'' She asked.

''Never mind that, how did we end up here? Where are we?''

''Japan, true cross academy, 2011.'' She said, amused at the abstract amazement and horror that came over the otherwise stoic brat's face.

* * *

**Now I'm sure there is a good chance that there is some overlooked engrish in this as I proof read it at 2.30am so I may have overlooked some things =(**

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy, I promised their would be more Kuroshitsuji characters in this chapter but it would have been far to long if I had gotten everything I wanted in and you probably would have been reading it in backslang! XD**

**anyways, I'll update asap but try not to be to disappointed if its not for a few weeks as I'm up and down at the moment and my schedule is changing more than god knows what atm.**

**I wish you all the best in the new year. Rate and review or pm me with your ideas, I love hearing/reading them and love incorporating them into my stories. Hope this makes up for my somewhat abysmal mother of lost demons chapter D:::::::= Will improve!**


	8. Chapter 8 - His distance

**Happy new year to you all xx**

**YAY fir finally being able to update! i tried to update yesterday morning but everyone was getting the ''type 1 error'' message so no one could update =( This is quite a bit longer than it was originally thanks to having the whole day to go over it and add here an their ^^ Also my awesome princes fairy friend (a 23 year old gay man who i basically adopted as my b###h btw lmfao!) decided to take the matter of my incredibly awful grammar into his own hands so for ONCE! it should be more o rless 100% perfect even ifthe writing style may differ a little (and not ujst in the ''the way it's supposed to be'' way)**

**Sorry if Ciel is a little ooc, Its been AAAAGES since I watched Kuroshitsuji and I didn't want to make you wait for ages while I watch the series =/ Anything I need a reference for i.e. characteristics an other stuff, I go to the wiki for.**

**An BTW guys, I want to do a poll, just put YES or NO as a review or at the top of it, pairing suggestion, Izumo and Rin? Yay or nay. I never used to like the idea of coupling them two cause I love RinxShiemi because their so cute together but since finding that Izumo is basically part demon, it's just been ''omfg why aren't they together?!'' XD anyway. Enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**I've been watching Wakfu AGAIN so: ****Je ne possède pas exorciste bleu ou majordome  
noir**** (I think lmao)**

* * *

Sebastian studied the room, putting the pieces together of what had happened prior to his summoning. He wrinkled his nose at the choking scent of decomposing Nibereus flesh that held thick in the air. He let out a sigh, having been dreading this conversation with the master. Ciel was looking up at him expectantly with his hands on his hips.

''Well? Can you elaborate on the situation?'' he enquired, not completely disguising the astonishment in his voice. Sebastian sighed and - taking a weary glance at Rin - knelt before the master.

''My apologies, master. May we continue this conversation once I have tended to Mr. Okumura's wounds? This is complicated to say the least!'' Ciel puffed out his chest, his face expressing his agitation before glancing at Rin.

''Who is he anyway?" he demanded, "Why do you even care?''. Sebastian couldn't help the stab of irritation he felt towards Ciel despite his ignorance on the matter.

''I'll explain later. This is of great importance.'' he stated emphatically, walking around him. Ciel's was shocked at his blatant disregard of his needs. Sebastian turned to the brown-haired exorcist who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. ''Where can we take Mr. Okumura where I can treat his wounds? He could convulse if left unattended much longer. Reaper weapons have an after effect and cause just as much damage to demons as they do to humans.'' The bespectacled exorcist's eyes widened, then he nodded.

''I'll take him to our room, it's not far.'' he said, pacing forwards. Before he could do anything else, Sebastian had hoisted Rin onto his back and was already heading towards the door.

''Is there anywhere someone can occupy my master while I attend to Mr. Okumura?'' He looked around ignoring the furious look on the master's face. The purple-haired girl stepped forward with an unreadable expression upon her face; somewhere between disgruntlement and satiation.

''I'll watch the kid. You! Follow me.'' She instructed adeptly, inclining to the master and turning on her heel. Sebastian caught sight of and smiled at the enraged look on Ciel's face as he left the room.

* * *

Yukio POV

* * *

Yukio was shocked. He hadn't take his eyes of Sebastian since the moment he had appeared but he wasn't trying to kill Rin. He seemed - to some extent – to be concerned about him. He remembered Mephisto saying he was going to talk to him. Had the clown convinced him? Shaking his head, he followed Sebastian out the door. He caught up to him and started walking towards their dorm. He didn't dare look at Rin for fear it might cause him to pass out again. The fact that Sebastian was exhibiting solicitude had Yukio fighting to hold himself together. He took several deep breaths as he came to their room, opening the door and allowing Sebastian to enter and lower Rin onto his bed.

''Is there anything I can do?'' Yukio asked helplessly. Sebastian didn't falter as he started removing Rin's tee.

''Can you get me some warm water, bandages, some Stychnine tree leaves and nuts. Preferably fresh, please. I also need a pestle and mortar.'' He said oddlt casually. Yukio had to wrack his brains for a minute.

''Stychnine? What do you need that for? It's poisonous! Are you trying to kill him?'' He practically shouted, balling his fists in rage. Sebastian chuckled and turned his head.

''To humans, yes, it is deadly. But to demons it is an effective antiseptic and can accelerate the healing process. Please make haste.'' He said calmly. At this, Yukio's rage subsided and he drew his keys from one of his pockets. Opening the door to the item's shop and running down the stone path, he burst through the door to find Miss. Moriyama sitting behind her counter.

''Hello Yukio" she smiled, "Back already? They must be working you hard if you need... What's wrong?'' she interrupted herself, noticing his disquiet.

''Do you by any chance have any Stychnine tree leaves and nuts?'' He said, trying to catch his breath. She gave him a curious look.

''What would you be needing that for?'' She asked sternly.

''P-please, it's urgent. I can't explain right now.'' He said, hoping that his desperation would cause her to forego interrogation. She eyed him up and down before standing up.

''I have one tree growing in the greenhouse. What do you need it for?'' She said as she lead him through the back of the store and into their huge garden.

''I'm sorry, I really can't explain just yet. But it's not to kill anyone, I can assure you" he said hurriedly. Miss. Moriyama studied him for a moment before nodding and leading him to a tree with shiny round leaves and small red berry-like nuts on. She reached up and, using a small knife she produced from the arm of her yukata, started cutting off branches. When she had a generous handful she passed them to Yukio who held them in one hand and reached for his wallet with the other. He practically threw the 2000 yen note at her in his haste.

''Thank you very much. See you later.'' he called over his shoulder as he ran back to the door he entered from. After dropping the pile of leaves on Rin's desk, he ran back out of the room and retrieved a bowl of warm water and grabbed a handful of clothes. Slowing down enough to not spill the water everywhere, he handed it to Sebastian and pulled the mortar from his medical supply box under his bed. Sebastian took the mortar and placed a handful of the foliage in it, reducing it into a greyish paste in mere moments before adding more. Once he appeared to be satisfied, he turned to Yukio.

''Can you hold him down? Although effective, Stychnine has a nasty sting to it upon contact.'' he said very matter-of-factly. Yukio shifted uncomfortably before placing his hands on Rin's shoulders, nodding at Sebastian to confirm he was ready. The demon took a clean cloth, dipped it into the mortar and started rubbing it into the gaping slash across Rin's stomach. Yukio had prepared himself but he didn't expect what came next. Rin's face contorted in agony and he bucked and thrashed against him. His tail snaked up his arm and coiled itself around his wrist, squeezing tightly and going rigid. ''Hold him steady!'' Sebastian called, using his free hand to restrain his legs. Yukio used all the strength he had to hold firm against his twin's violent thrashes. He watched as Sebastian rubbed the cloth against the wound and grey smoke rose from it.

''Are you sure this is helping?'' Yukio asked, panting with the strain of keeping Rin from bucking off the bed. Sebastian nodded without looking away. He removed the cloth and observed the still smoking wound. A few moments later he nodded to himself in satisfaction. Wetting and wringing out a fresh cloth, he began to clean the wound. Rin's writhing quelled as the paste was cleaned away and Yukio let out a sigh, allowing his aching arm's to relax momentarily. Once his chest was clear, Sebastian stood up.

''Can you lean him forward? There's a wound on his shoulder.'' he said. Yukio nodded and sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling Rin forward and resting his head on his shoulder. Sebastian sat behind him and started swabbing the large puncture on his shoulder with the paste. Rin immediately began thrashing again, clawing at Yukio's back. He gritted his teeth against it and looked at Sebastian.

''Can you hurry up?'' he hissed as the back of his exorcist jacket was torn open. Sebastian chuckled and continued his steady pace. Eventually he stopped, observed his work and stared cleaning it out as he had before. Yukio kept a hold of his twin while Sebastian cleaned and dressed the wound. Once he was done, Yukio reluctantly let Rin slowly fall back onto his pillows. He was about to stand up so Sebastian could dress the reaper's injury when he noticed his tail was sill coiled around his arm. He ever so gently pried it away but it only held on tighter, knowing just how little it took for him to cause Rin even more discomfort.

''You two must be close. That could only happen to someone one holds in the highest regard.'' Sebastian said, making Yukio jump slightly. He freed his arm and turned away, trying to hide his burning cheeks. ''Do not worry - I'm not one to judge.'' the demon taunted; Yukio inwardly cursed. He retrieved clean pyjamas from Rin's dresser and helped Sebastian remove the ones he wore which were beginning to stiffen as the blood dried. Once Rin was dressed and sleeping soundly, Yukio turned towards Sebastian.

''Why are you now helping us?'' He demanded. Sebastian stood and straightened, smoothing over his blazer.

''I spoke to Samuel. As you probably already know, my aim is to kill Satan once and for all. Rin has the same interest so I'm simply taking advantage of the situation. What kind of idiot would I be if I were to pass up and opportunity such as this?'' he said smoothly, a slightly manic grin stretching his lips. Yukio balled his fists but then decided against it, not seeing the point in causing a fight.

''So why was the child you brought with you?'' he asked, trying to lighten the conversation. If he was going to be working with the demon, he might as well get what information out of him he could. To his surprise, the demon's eyes flashed.

''Ciel Phantomhive. I entered a contract with him a few months ago. You know how I must consume the souls of humans to stay alive here in Assiah? I believe that, due to his past, his soul would give me more power and it may be enough to allow me passage into Gehenna.'' he explained. Yukio grimaced in disgust.

''Now that you're planning on working with Rin you don't need that. Shouldn't you let him go?'' He said angrily. The demon chuckled darkly.

''Hardly. I need my strength if I am to face my old master. Besides, there's nothing in the future for him. Here or back in our time.'' he said thoughtfully. Yukio wanted to argue but found it hard to summon the energy. He sat down at his desk, facing the chair towards Rin. Sebastian stood and walked towards the door. ''I need to go and see the master. I will be back later. Goodnight.'' he said as he silently closed the door behind him. Yukio didn't bother responding, he just watched Rin sleep. 'Here we are again.' he thought sorrowfully. 'I failed to protect you and you where lucky to escape with your life.' He became quite dizzy suddenly as a wave of exhaustion swept over him, Yukio stood and walked to his own bed, collapsing on top of the sheets fully clothed. He glanced over at Rin one more time before allowing sleep to take him. Unsettling dreams then began to plague his rest.

* * *

Izumo POV

* * *

Izumo lead the little boy called Ciel to the empty room where they had performed their test and where the other students were, not really knowing where else to go in the abandoned dorm and not wanting to get lost. She waited at the door as the short little kid caught up to her and opened the door. He gave her a look and walked in, nose held high. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to the rest of the class, internally sighed knowing they would be harass her with questions. They had already cleaned up the mess from when the red demon had burst through the window earlier and had returned to sitting under the long table.

''Who's he?'' Bon asked, his permanent frown pointing at Ciel who gave an offended look.

''What kind of a way is that to address the head of the noble house of Phantomhive?'' He hissed, a smug smile broke over his face. Bon smirked in irritation.

''I'll _address _you however I want! Who the hell are you? And what the hell is with those clothes?''

''I could ask you all the very same question. Shouldn't you girls put some clothes on?'' Ciel raged, his face reddening. Izumo looked down in wonder.

''This is the school uniform. What's wrong with it?'' She asked. The boy looked her up and down and reddened some more before turning away.

''Wha-what do you mean_, 'what's wrong with it_'?! You can see everything! Are you some sort of wench?'' Izumo clenched her fists, her first instinct had been right: she really, REALLY didn't like this brat.

''There's definitely nothing wrong with it, Izumo. You look-'' Shima didn't get to finish the sentence before Izumo threw the nearest thing accessible at her - a heavy book from a nearby shelf.

''I told you before; this is 2011 and _this,'' _She said, pointing at herself_, ''_is our school uniform.'' Ciel looked around and caught sight of Shiemi.

''Why isn't she wearing something more...presentable?'' Izumo's temper began to peak.

''There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing.'' She said firmly.

''Cool down Izumo. Are you a demon too?'' Bon asked, cutting her off before she could spew any insults at the brat.

''I don't think so. Rin summoned Sebastian and he was with him.'' She explained. Bon's eyebrows lifted in curiosity. ''I don't know how - it just happened.''

''Wait, who is this Rin? What do you mean he 'summoned' us?'' Ciel rambled. Izumo turned on him.

''Rin is a half demon and he can summon Sebastian. Who are you to Sebastian anyway?'' She shot back, genuinely interested.

''Sebastian is my butler. He made a contract with me to be my servant.'' He said, cocky smile back in place. Izumo gawked at him for a moment before erupting into laughter, the dumbfounded look on Ciel's face only made her laugh harder. She even heard a snicker from Shima and Bon. ''What on earth...?''

''Rin summoned Sebastian so, technically, he is his master. Also, since he summoned you too, you're his summon to.'' She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as the boy gave a defiant look.

''This is ridiculous! I entered a contract with him! He was MY servant first!'' He complained. Izumo only laughed harder.

''How old are you? 5? It doesn't matter who got there first. A contract is automatically made when you summon a demon and there is some old blood tie between them.'' She said through gasps. Ciel glared at her, his eyes flashing with amusement.

''That dead guy from downstairs, what is he? Some sort of demon king?'' He challenged. To his shock, the entire group gasped, but Izumo just ticked.

''He's not dead, he just got beat up pretty bad by the neberius demon.'' She looked at the other students hoping that her expression was reassuring. Bon studied her and let out a slight sigh of relief. She turned back to Ciel, temper peaking.

''Rin is Satan's son. So yeah, I guess you could say he's some big shot demon.'' Ciel's eyes and mouth shot open. ''From what we know, Sebastian used to serve Satan but escaped and makes contracts with humans, bargaining whatever he can in exchange for consuming their soul just to stay alive.'' Bon's eyebrows lifted. ''Did you know...?'' Ciel regained his composure and adjusted his 'bow'.

''Obviously. It's the payment for any demon contract.''

''But why would you do that?'' Shiemi yelled, wide eyed with concern. Ciel gave a dark grin.

''I have my reasons.'' He uttered. Bon's rising anger was prominent on his face but whatever he was about to say was lost as Sebastian entered.

* * *

Ciel POV

* * *

Ciel felt a surge of relief when his butler entered the room, silencing the arrogant students. He cleared his throat and put a hand on his hips. 'Sebastian wasn't his anymore? We shall see about that' he thought.

''Sebastian, I want to go home.'' He demanded. To his utter most shock and horror, Sebastian lowered his gaze.

''I am sorry my lord, for I cannot take us back without the direction of Master Rin who is currently resting.'' He turned his gaze to the rest of the room and bowed respectfully. ''I can assure you that he is in good care.'' He said before turning back to Ciel. ''Come now master, we shall find you a suitable place to rest for th-''

''I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME HOME! THAT'S AN ORDER!'' He shouted, having had enough of Sebastian's disobedience. Sebastian's dark stare bored into him and he subconsciously took a step back.

''I am sorry my lord, but I cannot. Once master Rin has awoken, I can promise you that I will return you home. Let's go and find you suitable accommodation.'' He said, emotionless as ever. Ciel only crossed his arms and turned his face away.

''I suppose you aren't interested in our contract anymore now you have your new master.'' He hissed through his teeth. Sebastian sighed and then carried Ciel out of the room.

''I did not form a contract with Rin. If anything I guess you could say it is against my will and wishes to be under master Rin's...command, for lack of a better word, but this could benefit all of us.'' He said mysteriously. Ciel huffed and examined his ring.

''Is there something you aren't telling me?'' He asked, trying to feign an air of disinterest. Sebastian chuckled and remained quiet. They walked through the building, Sebastian stopping at each door and examining the rooms. Ciel groaned every time he caught sight of the interior of each room, getting the impression that the standards of hygiene had significantly dropped in the time between his and now. Either that or this building had been more or less abandoned. They came to the last door before a set of stairs, opened it and came within an inch of kissing the chin of a familiar figure who was suspended upside down from the ceiling. Ciel writhed in Sebastian's arms, momentarily startled by the sudden appearance.

''Sorry to, ah, swing in on you so unexpectedly. I was sent to give you this letter of apology on behalf of the reapers.'' He said, shoving a letter with a wax seal on the back into Ciel's face. He grabbed the letter and swatted his hand away.

''Undertaker? What on earth are you doing here? How...''

''So many questions, not enough guests. My time is limited as they're coming to take me away. Haha! They're coming to take me away! Hoho, hehe, haha...'' The grey clad figure dropped from the ceiling and landed neatly, singing the odd song as he picked up the pile of odd looking tools that fell from within his grey robe. Ciel and Sebastian sweat dropped in unison. Sebastian cleared his throat and set Ciel down.

''Firstly, how did you get here?'' He asked simply.

''Such a thrilling song, I must say. The colourful clown, despite his somewhat disturbing attire and horrendous collection of cute and fluffy things, has a stupendous taste for music.'' He mused, most likely more to himself.

''Samael brought you here. Why?'' Sebastian asked. Ciel was slightly alarmed by the way Sebastian narrowed his eyes; he had never seen him do that before.

''Those men in the clean white coats are coming to take me away, ahaha...''

''UNDERTAKER!'' Ciel shouted, losing his patience with the madman. He froze and turned to him, a sharp toothy smile splitting his face and sending a chill through the air.

''Why yes, I hitched a ride from Sammy boy; it's been a long time since I last saw him. And why? I'm only delivering a letter from the reaping society, is that a crime?'' He flashed his dangerous smile once more and Ciel shrunk in on himself.

''Wait, did you say reapers?''

''Yes. Undertaker here is something of a legendary reaper. Although he went against the reapers' laws and set up base in are Assiah to try and construct artificial souls and reap of his own accord.'' Sebastian explained. ''Though that still doesn't explain how you know Samael.''

''Why you old crow, he's a demon king! How could I not know him? If you want to know more then you can always pay me in the ...usual way.'' He licked his lips, tapping his long black nails together and chuckling darkly giving Ciel the creeps, but Sebastian clicked his tongue impatiently.

''Not in front of the master. Do you have your own agenda for being here?'' Undertaker had started rocking in a circle half way through Sebastian's sentence, singing even louder than before.

''TO THE FUNNY FARM! Where life is beautiful ALL the time and I'll be happy to-''

''EHEM'' Sebastian cleared his throat noisily.

''If you must know, Samael told me about what eventually happens to the reapers. I knew it was coming, creating an authority outside of Satan's reign, bound to attract his attention.'' He mused, cackling. ''I thought I might offer my assistance. And of course if the young master just so happens to come to his end, I would love to have the pleasure of greeting him as my guest.''

''I'd prefer it if I was sent somewhere...''

''Not you.'' The undertaker said evilly, pirouetting in a circle. Ciel clenched his teeth, he knew it was childish tat everyone seemed so interested in this Rin person but he couldn't help feel slighted by him, felt that Sebastian's priorities lay elsewhere, he hadn't even took notice of what he had been saying about Satan. Before he could say anything, Sebastian was bowing deeply.

''Well thank you for your offer, we can discuss this when the master awakens. Do you intend to stay long?'' As he said it, the undertaker looked around curiously, chewing a nail as he examined the surroundings while mumbling to himself.

''Aaaah yes, this will do, this will suffice quite nicely, a little dusting, maybe I can order a coffin from the local funeral service, how I wonder how the traditions have changed over time, well they can't have changed very much but I have never seen a Japanese coffin before. Maybe I can have it customized, I might have to order the salt separately though...''

''Your loosing us again..'' Sebastian exhaled, frowning.

''quite.'' Undertaker produced a feather duster from within his robes and proceeded to start dusting the surfaces. ''Do not hesitate to stop by when the master awakens, I look forward to meeting are little brother.'' He said without turning back. Ciel pursed his lips in irritation and turned to leave.

''Come on Sebastian, let's find a room.''

''Yes my lord.''

* * *

Sebastian POV

* * *

Sebastian followed as Ciel lead the way up the stairs, he entered the first door he came to, a room unfortunately identical to the other rooms they had previously seen, dust covered all the surfaces and bed sheets on the single bed's that resided on either sides of the room. Cobwebs hung in every corned possible and the thought of merely waving one of his pristine shirts at it made him grimace.

''Sebastian, begin making this room more inhabitable.'' Ciel ordered. Sebastian pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and placed in on one of the desk chairs, inclining for Ciel to sit on it, he did so and Sebastian found a selection of cleaning products in interesting shaped and coloured containers I none of the wardrobes. He dashed back and forth, dusting, sweeping, polishing... Within minutes, the room was sparkling. Satisfied with is work, he stripped the beds and folded the sheets.

''I will return shortly with clean bedding. Would the master require some supper?'' He said as he left. Ciel made a noise which Sebastian took as confirmation and left, feeling amused by the master's agitation. He enjoyed taunting Ciel, it was within a demon's nature to taunt people, but now Sebastian had a sense of uncertainty looming over him. How could he grant the wish of his master in this time period? He had already reasoned that he would do best to stay here in this time so as to not exhaust Rin when he summoned him again, if they had any hope of defeating Satan, he needed Rin to be in top form. When he eventually navigated to the dorm kitchen, he dropped the dirty sheets on a table nearby and opened the fridge. Their was a large of odd containers and bottles with some unsavoury looking contents, as he examined the many interesting items, he felt another presence nearby. Turning , he caught a chopstick that was launched in his direction and cought sight of a small rat like demon wearing a chefs hat and apron.

''And who might you be?'' He said, impressed by the little demon's nerve.

''_I'm Ukoboch, this is my kitchen. What are you doing here?''_ It asked. If it wasn't so adourably small, the face it pulled would have been quite menacing.

''I'm Sebastian Michealis, my master is in need of sustenance, might I request your permission to use this kitchen? Or could I kindly ask you to prepare something of impeccable quality?'' He said, bowing deeply. When he straightened, the little purple demon marched forward before reaching the counter closest to him, put is oversized fists on his hips and smiled widely.

''_I like you. Sure, I'll fix something up. How many people are eating?'' _He said happily, wagging his tail.

''I would expect no less from a demon with culinary etiquette. There are the student's from Rin's class, my master and a number of exorcists. I can instruct them to come to you if they wish to stay for refreshment if you wish it.'' The little demon smiled and offered his hand. Sebastian took it and shook Ukoboch's, a wide smile on his own face. He turned and retrieved the dirty bedding.

''Where could I find some clean linen?'' He asked.

_''The laundry store room is through their'' _The little demon called, pointing through the kitchen as he took various ingredients from the fridge and threw them onto the counter where they landed neatly. Sebastian took a moment to admire the little demon's skills before following where he pointed. He found the store room and pulled clean linen from the shelves and made his way back to his masters temporary chambers, only detouring, following the sounds of the other inhabitants of the building and telling them to go to the kitchen. Upon returning, he found Ciel still sitting on the chair gazing out the window.

''Why are we staying here? What are you planning?'' He asked tiredly. Sebastian ignored him and fitted the clean sheets on both bed's. He felt Ciel turn on his seat and felt his gaze boring a hole into the back of his head. Sighing, he turned to address him.

''My apologies master. I will give you the full story soon enough, for now please make yourself as comfortable as possible in the mean time.''

''How long are we going to stay here?''

''A few days at most, and then we will return.'' Ciel narrowed his eyes.

''Why?'' He hissed. Sebastian sighed.

''I will tell you soon enough, for now please rest, it has been a long day, I will return with supper shortly.'' He said and left, closing the door quietly leaving a furious Ciel behind. He returned to the kitchen and sat, watching the little demon work when Rin's classmates came down in a group. They gave him awkward glances as then filed in and greeted Ukoboch and then took seats at his table. The short one with blond hair looked at him nervously.

''So... Are you and Rin going to try and defeat Satan? How are you going to do it?'' She practically squeaked.

''We will have to into gehenna and make a personal visit. Their isn't any other way.'' He said sheepishly. The students gasped in unison. ''How did you think it would be done? Surely you realised that we cannot simply invite Satan into assiah and fight him head on?'' He asked, chuckling lightly. The students exchanged looks and the pink haired boy spoke.

''How are you going to get into gehenna? I thought only Satan himself could pass between the dimensions through the gehenna gate.''

''You forget that Rin is akin to that same person, The gate is bound to the Blue flames, flames that Rin possesses. The clue is in the name.'' He said thoughtfully, enjoying watching the students jaw's drop. The tallest male with multicoloured hair eyed him curiously.

''What do you mean 'the proof is in the name?''' Sebastian rolled his eyes.

''Well the short version of Okumura is Okuma. But the actual translation for it is 'heart of the village' it can be mistaken as 'demon of the village' but in the mantra that opens the gate, it translates to 'let my key open the dark gate to gehenna'' its more of a riddle really. Fit the pieces together and you end up with 'Key to gehenna''' Sebastian chuckled at the puzzled looks on everyone's faces.

''But how does he do it? Open the gate I mean.'' The blond girl said again.

''He needs to chant a mantra to open it, that and spill a little blood.''

''And how the hell is he going to get the mantra? He can't exactly call daddy and ask for it politely.'' The Inari descendent said.

''I was in the service of the king of gehenna for hundreds of years, how could you expect me not to know it? Now, my apologies but I believe the food is ready, I must bring some to my master.'' He said, standing and glad for a polite excuse to escape their persistent questioning. He took one of the plates baring an aromatic curry worthy of royalty and gracefully took it back to Ciel's room. Ciel was still sitting at his desk, seemingly half asleep. Sebastian chuckled and placed the plate in front of him. And producing a knife and fork from within his jacket. He stood orderly by the door while Ciel ate and then after removing the plate, undressed Ciel to his shirt and allowed him to climb in the bed without a word. He bade him good night, bowing as usual and left, turning the light off behind him. As he strolled down the corridors, he had a new mission to keep himself occupied for th night.

'now where might I find that delightful cait sidth?'

* * *

**LOOOOOL, Sebby never changes ^^ I hope everyone stayed in character, review and let me know what you thought. Hope it was long enough haha.**

**(1) now I know that stupid as this is, I, somehow o.0, wrote pasta instead of MASTER and when I re-read it, I nearly wet myself laughing. then I got on one of those funny images in my head that wont go away of Sebby carrying a practically dead Rin, asking Izumo to guard his pasta and her going as far as to summon her byakko's to stop any evil (aka hungry) exorcists from eating Sebby's pasta XD bare in mind that the room is practically destroyed and there is blood everywhere, but no, no one can eat the almighty bowl of pasta sitting on the floor! XD …...oh dear, an imagination is as much a blessing as it is a curse. I need to stop writing at stupidAM cause its only when i'm tired that I get these stupid ideas. But anyway's, I left it in and put this hoping you guys might get the same image because I almost woke everyone up with how bad I was laughing.**

**(2) Undertaker is nuts for one. Also he always referred to the bodies that got sent to him as guests which is one of the reasons he was one of my favourite characters in the whole show 3 I have a very dark sense of humour if you didn't already guess ^^**

**(3)MUCH PRAISE TO TheKibaNarutoFan's ''undertaker – their coming to take me away' 'video on youtube for inspiring Undertakers slight ooc-ness but, in my op, wrather funny personality. I came across it looking for some of his quotes that I could put in because I completely forgot what he acted like and when I saw this, I remembered and got some epic inspiration ^^ hope you enjoyed it =D**

**(4)just thought it would be fun to put in some silly reasoning for my favourite twins surnames cause I never found any ''official'' explanation behind it. Hopefully it will come in later chapters.**

**REVIEWS 3**

blackchaosaria2501 – teehehehe, my thought's exactly #runs away squeeing# thanks for all your reviews =D

ToscaThorCat – I had fun writing Izumo and Ciel's banter ^^ can't WAIT until shura comes into it ^^ (woops, did I just reveal something? Kyaaahaha remember, she is still disguised at this point)

QueenofAWESOME/clockworkwolf – I sent you a pm but i'm guessing your still having trouble with your account )= but anyways, hope you enjoyed this, I almost completely forgot about undertaker, he didn't even come to mind when I was writing notes for the story but when you mentioned it my imagination practically orgasmed! XD hope you liked my, slightly crazier than usual, rambling to himself undertaker, please lease please leave a review ant tell me what you thought ^^

The Black Blue Cat – ….#blush##... I'd say its pretty far from perfect but i'm enjoying it and #i hope# you guys are enjoying it which makes it all worth while ^^ hehe, he couldn't find a reason but he was going to kill him anyway ^^ naughty Grell! I know this was slightly filler-ish but I promise the next chapter will make up for it because things are going to take a bit of a turn! ^^ (kyahahaha, I love teasers! mwahahahaha!)

Thank you for all your reviews, I seriously love you guys! see ya next time xxx

titan aurm

when rin's better, arthur comes to execute him. (shura shows up sometime beforehand) to evade him, sebby show srin how to open a gahenna gate and they escape that way. Go and kill satan. Palace walls, floor and ceiling covered in flesh an bone an limbs (one piece from every enemy killed by satan)


End file.
